Tales of Destiny Pioneers
by Curimuch
Summary: A mysterious wanderer with the ledgendary sword of fire, Dimlos, was captured and forced to work for the kingdom of Sienegald. No one knows of where he's from and why he wanders around aimlessly, but they took him in because of his possesion of the Sword
1. Chapter 1

"How long am I going to stay here..?" A young man sighed, his voice echoed through the dungeon he was confined in. His dull blue eyes that used to be so bright and shiny lazily looked around the cell. He sighed once more and ran his tired, cold fingers through his long blonde hair that was now dirty. "Just… someone tell me, when? I'm so tired of it here…" He was tired of being confined into this place for he did nothing wrong. He hated the cold, dark and gray prison cell; he missed the sun and human contact. He appeared to be the only prisoner here…

"**Stan..?"** A deep voice seemed to have echoed from no where.

Stan only groaned and turned onto his side on the floor.

"**Stan…"** The voice called out again, sounding guilty and somewhat sad.

Stan decided to answer the voice. He plucked the gem on the sword with an annoyed and displeased look. "What, Dimlos..?"

"**You'll be out soon."**

Stan sighed with anguish, "You told me that everyday for the past eight days. For the first three, I had hope, but now I just don't feel like hoping anymore. It feels like if I put too much energy on anything more than living, I'll die of depression!" He growled and clawed the floor. Stan heard footsteps and grumbled. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the dingy ceiling that was dripping water; another spot had then dripped onto his nose. "Some powerful force hates me or something…"

"**I don't think so..." **Dimlos quietly spoke, unsure of what to say to lift the spirits of his owner.

Stan smiled sheepishly and chuckled, "Yeah, maybe not. I mean, everyone gets rotten luck sometimes. I just got to try and pull through… I'll try again, for you, Dimlos."

The footsteps gotten louder as they came closer to his cell.

Stan whispered to his sword, "Sometimes I feel like bashing a guard with your sheath and making a run for it. But I remember you going: 'doing that will only have you lose your head.'"

Dimlos and Stan laughed, finding that thinking of good or funny things, even small can chase away any doubt or uneasiness.

The guards arriving at the cell caused Stan to sit up. As they opened it, he crossed his arms in response.

"C'mon, it's time." One guard stated flatly while he juggled the key.

Stan gotten up while holding back a childish cheer. He saw that the guards were giving him a questioning look and asked, "What?" They did not respond as they watched him casually stroll past them. He stared at them, and they stared at him. "Seriously, what?"

"Stop being a moron." One snorted and reached to cuff him.

Stan ran as fast as he could to avoid being cuffed once again. The guards follwed suit and ran after him ready to tackle and arrest

--.

After being caught, Stan was dragged to the king. He looked up from bellow the high stairs at the king who was sitting up in his high and mighty throne. The king, who lazily sat in his chair, was looking like a bored child; he looked down at Stan and cleared his throa,. "Are you the one with the swordian Dimlos?"

Stan blinked and raised a questioning eyebrow at the king. "Uh… okay, I have a question for you."

"Excuse me? You must answer my question first."

"Why? My question at the moment is a question for your question…"

The guards stepped back fearing what the king would do, seeing that Stan was not used to high authority such as kigs, and was seriously testing him.

"You rat, answer me!" The king hollered. Sadly, he had short patience and was edging to yell, 'kill him!'

Stan cleared his throat and sharply looked the king in the eye and said, "What? If you have to ask if I have Dimlos or not, just simply why did you have me locked up in a cellar for eight days? What kind of logic is that? It makes me wonder what kind of king are you?"

The king slammed his balled fist on his arm rest and screamed, "You nerve wrecking human!"

Stan crossed his arms and grew angry as well. He formed a bratty pout amongst his features. "Just 'cause you're a king and all, doesn't mean you have to call other human beings 'rats' or worthless!"

"**Stan, stop it! And play along!"** Dimlos yelled at Stan.

Stan only snorted, getting ready to chew out the king more.

Until a low and cool voice calmly called out, "Hey…"

Stan turned his direction to a dark haired knight in a special uniform. The person had their armed crossed and looked displeased. Stan then turned his attention towards the guards and asked, "Who's the tiny woman?"

The guards snickered and the knight grew very insulted. _He_ stomped _his_ foot and growled, "I am male!"

Stan lwas surprised and quickly apologized. "Oh… Oh! Er… Sorry about that!" Stan laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

The knight only walked over to Stan and poked his nose. "Learn your place. I'm higher than you, and the king is higher than you!"

Giving that the knight was fairly small to him, five inches smaller… he looked down at him and formed an annoyed frown. "You look like a kid, a female kid. Are you really just a tomboy pulling my leg?"

The knight was not only insulted, but embarrassed that guards, who were lower than him, were laughing at him. "Pikohan!" He yelled with rage and slammed a squeaky toy hammer onto Stan's head.

"Gaah!" Stan cried out and fell onto the floor. He got up slowly and wiped some of the blood that was pouring down from his left eyebrow. When he regained his stance, he snagged a punch on the small knight's head.

The knight cried out and kicked Stan in the knee. Stan was getting ready to throw another attack at him, but the King grew _bored_ of this. "Leon, stop this now! Return to your position!"

Leon growled at Stan, and obeyed the king. Stan on the other hand was holding the pained bleeding spot on his head. The king was glancing at Leon and Stan; as kings are known to do, they set up people for bad out comes for their enjoyment. All kings love to laugh at other people's expenses! "Leon, it appears this imbecile is a swordian master after all… I'm going to assign him over for you to watch."

"Wait, what?" Leon looked at the king applauded; he didn't…

"Huh?" Stan questioned, still rubbing the pain which was causing him to get dizzy.

The king yawned. "You are going to be apart of my army. Giving you have a swordian, its best you stay here."

Stan didn't hear and fell unconscious onto the floor.

The king uncaringly sighed and ordered for the guards to take Stan to the medics.

Leon was terribly disappointed in the King's decision. He palmed his face and sighed, "What hell will rise now..?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm in such an unenthusiastic mood…**_

_**Today is the day I take the idiot out to his first mission in Janos. Even though he has only been here for about three days, I hadn't made much contact with him until yesterday. Even then, it was still unpleasant; that makes the count two. One, the first time we met, and his rude comments to not only the king, but his comments on me. Two, repeat of the first time; I can only take his being for so long before I kill him. Let's just see how he handles his first mission and if he is ever prepared.**_

Six in the morning Leon was already fully up and about doing his very tedious and daily chores. Today is the day he takes Stan to his first mission, but he wanted to get some paper work out of the way, so he sent other people to do that for him. It couldn't take more than fifteen minuets to wake up and do your morning routines, right? …Right?

--

Two guards knocked on Stan's door. "Mr. Aileron, Leon has sent us a request to wake you up!"

No response.

The two guards looked at one another and then knocked on the door again. "We'll be back shortly to see if you're ready…" They waited for another response, but they didn't receive one.

"Let's just leave…" One whispered to the other. They nodded in agreement and went on about their own daily business, not knowing Stan was tangled up in his bed and still asleep.

Stan was hugging his pillow lightly snoring, "Lilly, no... Not the frying pan! Really, I'll get up and do it right now…promise…zuuu"

The dream was a fair warning to the wrath of his new 'master', as Leon wished to be called but was ignored… But he couldn't just grasp the signal to wake up! The blonde will definitely be in for it if he doesn't get up…

--

Leon sighed when he finished the very last forum sheet and looked at the clock. "Seven-twenty…" He muttered and then it had hit him. "Where the hell is that idiot?!" He questioned loudly and ran out of his office to Stan's room.

Reaching Stan's room, Leon harshly knocked on the door but received no response. "Hey, stupid!" He grew angry and continuously kicked the door until it flung open. There he saw Stan… sleeping. "Why are you still sleeping? We were supposed to leave a long time ago!"

Stan only continued to lightly snore…

Leon balled fist was shaking with anger as he stomped his way over to Stan. "Moron!"

"Ah..?" Stan sleepily responded to the loud voice. Still, his eyes were closed…

"Get the hell up!" Leon yelled, snatching the pillow from Stan and started to bash him on the head with it.

"Ow!" Stan cried, waking up only to get hit with the same pillow once more. "Ow! I'm- OW! Stop hitti-OOW!!" Stan cried, trying to talk to Leon but found it hard to when he bashed him with the pillow continuously. "Quit it!!" Stan cried, covering his head from the blows.

"Move it!!" Leon yelled hitting him with the pillow one last time

Stan fell onto the ground with a loud thud and a defeated groan. He sat up rubbing his hurting head and glared at Leon. "Geeze, aren't you kind?"

"Very." Leon replied and began to nudge Stan with his foot. "C'mon!" He demanded loudly to get his point across.

Stan just grumbled and got up yawning.

Leon flicked his hair. "Hmph, I'll be waiting in front of your door, so you better be ready quickly! We're late." He stated and walked out of Stan's room and closing the door behind him.

Stan just growled at the closed door and shook his fist. "Evil little…" He didn't press on, instead, he sighed and rushed to get ready.

--

Outside the castle grounds, Stan was continuously being poked in the back with the sheath of Leon's swordian, Chaltier. Stan was growing very annoyed by this. He Stepped aside and angrily stared down at Leon. "Can you please stop poking me with your sword?!"

Leon only poked Stan's stomach instead. "No, it's your fault we're late."

Stan just obeyed and walked ahead with Leon still poking him in the back. One person had to be the mature one in this situation. Arguing and standing around wasn't going to get them anywhere… but the price to pay was to get poked in the back until they made it to the outskirts of town to head over to Janos.

"**Ah, Chaltier, haven't really gotten a chance to chat with you." **Dimlos said to an old comrade he used to watch over.

"**Ah… Well, a lot has been going on in such little time, Dimlos."** Chaltier responded in an unusual disinterested tone.

Stan's anger was arising from the poking and he was trying hard to control an out-burst…Though he was curious and interested to meet Chaltier, he couldn't talk, fearing to say something about Leon instead and stirring more problems… More than what was needed.

"**Chaltier…How were things for you?"**

"**Nothing much… Been around for while… You're the first of my old allies I've run into after all of these years…"**

Dimlos was somewhat confused at Chal's tone, but decided to drop it.

Leon gave a tough shove into Stan's back bone. "Move faster!"

"Okay!! Geeze!!"

It's gonna be quite the hell to Janos with a borderline broken back…

--

Nine in the morning in Janos, two pink haired people, a teenager, and a young woman, messed with wiring systems in a lens store. Well…the teen was being bossed around to screw around with the wires giving she knew how to do these things. The tall young woman in skimpy white clad had her hands on her hips scowling. "Hurry up, ya little brat! We need to steal these lens and meet up with Mary and Rutee at the ruins!"

The younger pink haired girl groaned at the nagging older woman and kept rearranging the wires so the safe would open. "Shut up, Milly! You're freaking annoying! You're doing crap! You're only a temp member anyways…"

"Blah, blah, Chelsea! Finish your damn work!!"

Just in cue, the safe opened with a ring and the entire safe of lens were glowing their perspective colors ready to be stolen and re-sold.

Milly squealed and ran over to the safe, pulling out a sack and throwing the entire safe of lens in. Chelsea got up dusting herself off and walked out the store with her arms crossed waiting for Milly.

Milly came running out laughing and cheering with a bag full of lens… "I don't think that was the entire case of lens, but whatever. We're done…"

A flash of light emitted from behind them as they wandered what was happening. Before they could turn around…

A loud explosion blew them away and ranged through their ears.

"Eeeyah!" They screamed as they flew from the blast and rolled onto their backs. Another explosion was heard as they hurriedly stared to the direction of the noise… Another explosion.

There was a large chain of explosions…

"Oooooh craaaaappp…" Chelsea whined getting up and started to run as there was another explosion.

Milly ran after her and was limiting herself to the same running level as Chelsea. "What the hell happened?!"

"Apparently the left over lens reacted negatively to the reversed power option I put it on and caused an explosion! And the explosion hit another building and another…"

"You brat!"

"You shouldn't have been rushing me!!" Chelsea cried as they ran out of the town and headed towards the ruins…

--

As Leon, Stan and the other troops headed their way to a late trip to Janos… Stan's nose twitched. He smelt smoke and other foul substances…

"Look at the sky!!"

"It's being covered by thick black smoke!"

Looking up there _really was_ a big cloud of black smoke, and it smelt horrible.

Leon ran on ahead. "C'mon, let's hurry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Stan and Leon exited out of a burning building with their capes covering their faces. No one in that inn was alive.

No one in any of the four buildings they checked was alive…

Leon closed his eyes and growled lowly.

Stan took notice and frowned. Leon may have been a bossy and angry person from what he knows of so far, but now he at least he knows he's capable of caring. "Leon…"

"Damn it!" He hollered in frustration.

"Leon!" Stan called out to Leon. He fore saw an angry fit coming from Leon, and it wasn't needed during a burning down town.

Leon kicked snow and continued to snarl in frustration and confusion.

Stan merely sighed and crossed his arms not knowing what to do, since he really doesn't know his boss. Well, besides he gets pissed rather easily.Two of the soldiers he has traveled with returned and nodded sadly that the buildings they checked had lost lives as well.

Leon rubbed his forehead, a headache forming; but he still needed to think things through. "Who did this? How did they do it? And most importantly…" he finished his thoughts by speaking out loud. "…Why?"

Stan didn't know what he was thinking or feeling, he was getting a little confused at his mood swings, but he knew he had every right reason to be this way. Leon simply walked on ahead sighing with his hand on his forehead, completely ignoring Stan and the others.

One of the soldiers nudged Stan for attention. "Eh, don't think too far into it."

The other nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, Leon's pretty hard to figure out. No one really knows how to figure him out."

Stan looked out ahead as he watched Leon slowly disappear out of sight as he walked further and further away. "Is that so..?" He subconsciously thought aloud.

"Yep, it's just best to do what he says and leave it at that."

"Yeah, just leave him alone. It's best for everyone…"

Stan frowned and rubbed his chin. "Hm…" He then walked off in the opposite direction as Leon. Not really knowing why he decided to walk off from the group. The two guards just shrugged and decided to return to post…which was where Leon had gone.

Stan reached the outskirts of town looking at the sky clearing up, he sighed and decided to take another step forward but bumped into a red headed woman.

"Ah!" She cried out and fell onto the floor.

Stan looked down at her as she rubbed her hip. She was tanned, and had a very strong build with an axe on her back. "Oh! Are you from here?! Are you okay?" Stan hurriedly asked.

The tanned woman in green clad looked up at Stan with a hurt expression mixed in with a worried one. "No, I'm not from here but," she took Stan's hand and got up from the snowy ground. "But, one of my friends is in trouble, so I came back here to get my other friends to help me out!"

Stan frowned and continued to listen, he _really_ didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to tell her no one in the town was alive.

"But black smoke covered the sky and-"

Stan ended her story. "No one in the town is alive…"

She frowned. "How can you be so sure of that..?"

"I am apart of the derilshied team and we came here and checked all the buildings…everyone was dead and burned." He really didn't want to be the one to do this.

She bowed her head low in silence for awhile.

Stan pondered on what to do. What a first job! He deals with being bossed by a guy younger than him, gets bashed awake, runs into a burning town, no one is alive in said town, and now he runs into a lost troubled woman and told her, her friends are dead!

The woman started to cry as she tried to silence herself.

Stan placed his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. When she looked up at him with her sad, big and round brown eyes, he responded with a gentle smile; his weakness for girls kicking in. "I'll help you save your friend though!"

The woman rubbed her eyes and smiled sadly. "Oh, would you?" His charms working.

Stan grinned and pointed to himself gallantly. "O' course!" Might as well add to it.

The woman cried out with joy and grabbed Stan's hand, pulling him in the direction where her troubled friend was.

Dimlos groaned. Getting the feeling something's going to happen…

Something bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan and the woman he bumped into, Mary, were running through the snowy woods to wherever her troubled friend was. Stan was now thinking things couldn't be so bad now, giving he's helping out someone in the end, so today wasn't a total loss! Yeah, that's right; today can't be a total loss! He's helping someone and saving a life!

"Ow!" A small squeak came from a small patch of bushes not too far ahead. Mary and Stan turned their attention to the direction the squeak came from. "Can somebody please help me?!" The voice cried out.

Two lives!

Mary squealed, "That's Chelsea! Thank goodness she wasn't in Janos when it was burning down!!" Mary cheered and ran to the bushes.

"W-wait a second, Mary!!" Stan cried out and quickly followed.

In the bushes, Chelsea was crying as she tried to untangle her legs from thorny vines; but in the process, she was cutting her hands and not succeeding in untangling herself.

"Aw…" Stan cooed as he stepped into the bushes and crouched down. He watched the bleeding and crying teenager try to untangle herself from a painful and troublesome situation. He felt bad for her, and decided to speak in the most comforting toned voice he could, "Lemme help…"

Chelsea looked up at him with teary eyes. "What are you gonna do?" She whined and sniffled. This hurt, and the guy was cooing at her; she was not appreciating this.

"I'm gonna get you out…" He reached for the vines until she piped up.

"Nooo!" She cried out.

"What?"

"Don't pull them anymore! That's not going to help you, blonde idiot!" She screamed filled with panic and pain.

Stan pouted angrily; he was tired of everyone making fun of him being blonde…It was like, some type of twisted insult he has never understood nor heard of. None the less, he explained what he was going to with the young girl, "I'm not going to pull on the vine," he said as he placed both his thick gloved hands firmly on top of them. "I'm going to burn them off." He finished calmly.

"Huh?" Mary asked.

"WHAT?!" Chelsea screamed. Stan loosely gripped the vines and furrowed his eyebrows. "Woah, woah! If you're some freaky pyrokinesis guy…DO NOT use it on me!"

"I won't, I'm just doing so on these vines…"

"NO! You are not burning me, man!!"

"I won't burn you already!" Stan groaned and ignited the vines. Chelsea closed her eyes and screamed loudly. Both Stan and Mary winced at her screaming, but Stan burned off the vines without burning her. The vines were now weak and burnt allowing Stan to effortlessly pull them off of her and toss them aside. "There!" He laughed and dusted the ashes off of his hands.

Mary clapped amazed at 'Stan's' powers.

Chelsea opened her eyes and wiggled her legs. Her legs had scratch markings on them, but they weren't burnt or on fire! She jumped up and cheered. "I'm free!"

Stan got up and dusted snow off of his pants. "Yeah, see? I told you."

Chelsea balled her fists excitedly and jumped up and down. "Dude, that was freakin' awesome!!"

"Heh, I know."

Mary smiled; he already started to remind her of her troubled friend. "Yeah, it was… Strange, a person controlling an element…"

Stan nodded. "Yup, yup!"

"**Bastard, stop taking all the credit!"** Dimlos called out annoyed. _He_ burned the vines, not Stan.

Stan cheered, ignoring Dimlos. "Well, lead the way, Mary!!"

"Okay!" Mary cheered with Stan and Chelsea quickly following her.

Dimlos released an insulted gasp. **"You little ingrate! At least mention or thank me, geeze!"**

As Stan walked he talked to the sword through his mind. "Well, I mean, I just met these people. How am I going to look like when I talk to a sword and then tell them 'Hey! My sword is alive, guys! He can talk and can burn things!' Huh?"

Dimlos grumbled. He hated being thought of as, or treated as if he was a mere sword.

"Don't worry, Dimlos. I know you're alive, bud! I had you since I was a kid after all!"

"…**Whatever…"** Dimlos was now depressed, and decided to ignore Stan for now, not entirely desiring to be displeased with him any further.

Stan merely sighed. He really didn't mean to hurt Dimlos' feelings, and he feels it must be hard to be stuck in a sword for a vessel…But he felt he had to understand sometimes he can't announce to the whole world how unique and cool his sword was.

On the other hand, Mary was wondering about Milly. So she decided to ask Chelsea on her where abouts. "Chelsea…Where's Milly?" Mary asked.

"The stupid wench tossed me into those bushes and ran off with the lens!"

Mary frowned. "Rutee isn't going to be happy with that…"

Stan heard 'Rutee' and immediately thought of that wanted woman…"…What…Lens?" Stan asked slowly and cautiously.

Chelsea silently cursed herself for speaking about 'lens' around a derilshied knight, and she cursed Mary for mentioning Rutee's name of all names! She recognized the colors of his uniform.

"Oh, we're lens hunters! And the newest set of lens was just stolen!"

…And Mary did not help it any further.

"…I see." Stan finished slowly. He then thought about his new discoveries, "Awe, damn… I'm helping infamous lens hunters?" Frowning to himself he continued his thoughts, "Maybe I can get them arrested afterwards… And giving her level of being wanted…" He held in an excited laughter at the thought of a reward. His musing was interrupted when Mary stopped and pointed ahead.

"She's in that cave." She said and ran on ahead.

Stan nodded and followed as they entered the cave.

What can currently be more adventurous than ominous caves in the middle of nowhere?


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh, we've been walking through here _for-ever!_ Are you sure you know where you are going, Mary?" Chelsea groaned. "This cave sucks, it's damp, it smells, and it has annoying glowing balls that keep tackling us!" Just as she spoke, she was tackled by another one. "OW! Oh damn it!" She covered her head as it continued to thwack her on the head. "This is about the twentieth one!!"

Stan sighed and slapped the sprite ball away and kept on walking on ahead. He was getting annoyed for the same reasons as Chelsea, he was just able to endure it longer…

"Yes, I marked the walls with my axe incase I would forget!!" Mary stated and kept falling her path.

"Forgetful type?" Stan joked and decided to try and lighten up the mood.

Mary turned around and waved sheepishly. "No, I have a problem with my memory, I can't remember any of my past, and sometimes I tend to forget recent activities." Mary explained.

Stan frowned; he didn't mean to joke about such a thing, though meeting someone with a problem such as that is pretty rare. "Ah, I see…" He didn't have much to say in the matter as Mary and Chelsea jumped down a pit causing him to quickly follow. Stan didn't know the pit was actually a hole that was like a sliding tunnel, making him scream in shock. Mary was quietly sliding in the front, Chelsea was cheering, and Stan was still screaming.

The three of them flew out the hole and landed on top of one another. "Ow!! Stan, you're heavy! And your stupid armor hurt me!" Chelsea whined, struggling to get from under Stan. Stan rolled onto his stomach and lied there in pain. His head was hurting, and the room they landed in was awfully bright…

Mary got up and shouted, "Rutee! Rutee, I got help!!" As she ran on ahead.

Chelsea got up groaning, she looked around and noticed something awfully pleasant. "No… annoying sprite balls in sight!" She began to jump up in down as Stan followed Mary.

He looked up and saw Rutee to be trapped in some sort of barrier, seeing her float upside down with that hilarious pout on her face, he couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hey, tall doofus over there!" Rutee yelled for his attention.

Which Stan gave with an angered frown. "Hey obnoxious lady trapped in a magical cage!"

"Why I oughtta…" Rutee didn't think of an insult in time. Instead, she just shook a fist angrily at Stan. Though her ego is huge, it can easily be tampered with, and when it is, she won't take it lightly.

"Just sit tight, Rutee!" Mary assured Rutee which fortunately stopped her from starting a war with Stan. Mary suggested for Stan to move to the pedestal on the right with the blue lens on it, he did as she wanted and he looked over at her.

"I think we have to touch them at the same time?"

Stan shrugged. "I guess?"

Mary shrugged too and decided to count. "One... two," she hovered her hand over the red lens from her side. "Three!" She yelled as she and Stan touched their lens at the same time.

"Wait!!" Chelsea cried out running towards them but she was too late.

"Ahhh!" Stan cried out as he was floating in the same type of barrier that Rutee was in. "The hell?!"

Chelsea sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "You don't touch the red one at all." She walked up to the pedestal with the red lens and placed her hand on the yellow lens next to it. "Mary, touch the blue one again" Mary did as she was told and the lens glowed.

The dull grey lens under Rutee turned green and replaced itself in its slot as both Stan and Rutee fell onto the ground. Rutee rubbed her thigh and groaned at Chelsea. "How'd you know how to do that..?"

Chelsea was smug and rubbed her nose. "Studying…"

Rutee rolled her eyes. "Whatever, brat. Where's Milly and the lens?"

"She ran off with em." Mary said sadly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh damn it, how?!"

"Rutee…" Stan called out

"What?" Rutee rudely asked with her hands on her hips.

Stan just stuck his tongue out at her and walked off thinking. "What's with all the small dark haired angry people I've been running into lately?" He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, only to be punched in the face. "Ow!"

Rutee cackled and ran off with Mary and Chelsea running after her.

Stan held onto his face and ran after them yelling, "If you weren't a woman, I'd totally punch you in the face!"

--

Leon checked the time on his digital communicator. Stan wasn't around in sight and he was growing annoyed. "Where is Stan?"

One of the soldiers who were eating a sandwich finished chewing and swallowing to answer, "He went east for some reason, no one knows why or where…"

Leon sucked his teeth. "He better not have ran away…" He mumbled and headed east.

The soldiers sighed and knew the deal. 'Follow Leon wherever he goes…'

--

"When I find that Milly I am going to so rip her hair out!!"

"Rutee…" Mary quietly called out to her closest friend. She never liked it when Rutee got violent and angry; it made her a bit nervous. "It's okay, you are one of the best lens hunters after all!"

Rutee was smug and snapped her fingers smirking. "Tis' right, Mary!"

Stan let out a sarcastic laugh. He didn't mean to, it just happened; giving he thought what she said was so filled with so much ego it was ridiculous. But he hadn't realized Rutee took great offense and… "Gah!!"

Tripped him.

Stan wiped snow from his face, got up, and angrily pointed to Rutee. "Okay you flat-chested arrogant trick!"

"What?! Jackass?!" Rutee retaliated back

Stan angrily pointed at her. "I have never met such a distasteful woman before!"

Rutee was appalled. "You don't know anything about me, twit!"

"You already gave me a good first impression! You're a low rotten thief!"

Rutee was angered by this 'self righteous' guy and flipped her middle finger up at him. Stan hadn't a clue what that gesture was, but knowing Rutee, it was an insult so he returned the same gesture towards her.

"Bastard…" Rutee growled, inching her hand towards her sword, wanting to make a quick gut stab and walk away for the monsters to eat him.

"So looking for a lost member I run into an infamous pirate? How nice."

Rutee turned around and gasped, "Oh damn it, its Leon Magnus again!!"

Stan sighed in relief, though he didn't think he would ever do such a thing for Leon. Those two were quickly giving him a bad impression on short dark haired people. None the less, he reunited with his boss standing by his side.

Chelsea looked at Mary and Rutee; she hadn't known them long but… "Finally someone is here to save me! That evil witch kidnapped me!" She screamed as she ran to the soldiers and hid behind them making believable quakes of fright.

"What?!" Rutee hollered.

Chelsea couldn't leave little o' Mary in the dusts, she liked Mary; but she would get her out the jam later…

"Surrender now, Rutee…" Leon ordered placing his hands on his hips.

Stan looked at Rutee and then at Leon.

They both had their hands on their hips.

He wanted to say something stupid aloud but…

"**Please don't…"** Dimlos sighed and Stan only obeyed.

"I Aint surrenderin' to no one!" Rutee yelled and ran off. Mary knew the deal and quickly ran off too. Leon sighed and griped the hilt of Chaltier. A large circled appeared under Mary and Rutee as the ground violently shook and sucked them into a pit with their screams.

Stan gawked at what had happened and quickly turned his attention to Leon who was walking his way over to the small crater he made with the criminals in it. "Woah…"

"**Chaltier is earth element…"** Dimlos stated. He didn't have the motivation to be a witty smart ass.

Leon looked down the pit and saw that Rutee and Mary were unconscious. "Okay, make yourselves useful and get them out of this pit." With that, he walked away leaving the dirty work for the others.

…He just couldn't get his new clothes dirty.


	6. Chapter 6

_It's only been a day after being back in Derishied… Rutee was the only to get arrested. Giving Mary has memory loss issues they let her off easy as she wanders the castle; Chelsea's story was pretty believable so she hangs with Mary…Weird how the king put them to be under Leon's supervision like myself… I wonder what's going to happen to Rutee? I feel sorta bad for her despite how rowdy she is…_

_I just sat in the room where the swordians apparently are supposed to stay when they're not being used. I don't really like leaving Dimlos anywhere but I have to now. 'It's the rule.' Psssh… Well, anyways, I wasn't in the room by myself. Leon was also here, with the new sword, Atwight. I wondered how that one was giving 'Atwight' sounded like a female name._

Leon placed Atwight onto the table and headed towards the door but was stopped by his companion strapped to his backside.

"**B-bocchan..!"** Chaltier nervously called out. He was awfully shy and stuttery when it was discovered that Rutee had a swordian named Atwight.

Leon sighed and removed his hand from the knob. "What's with you, Chal?"

"**Uhm…"** Chal let loose an embarrassed giggle, not being able to get out what he wanted to say.

The Swordian on the table giggled as well, **"You're normally a little more out-spoken, Chaltier."**

"**Eh...hehe…"** Chaltier giggled in embarrassment once more. He really missed Atwight.

Stan couldn't help but notice Chaltier's new behavior. He was giggly, nervous, and all that other cute stuff. And around Atwight, even the mention of her name… "Hah…Chal has a crush on Atwight?"

Even Leon got a chuckle out of that idea…

"**N-no I don't!!"** Chal cried out an insulted reply and dropped a pikohan on Stan's head…and even Leon's head!

"Chal!" Leon cried out defensively.

"**Hmph…"** His 'Bocchan' or not, he wasn't going to be teased about Atwight…

"**Sometimes I've wondered myself…"** Dimlos added.

"**Hey!"**

"**I bet you were covering it up with the mama's boy act…"** Dimlos growled lowly…remembering the days watching Chal grow up from a fearsome teenage brat to a young adult.

"**Aw c'mon you two…you two seem to argue beyond the grave."** Atwight sighed. They argued when they were once human and now they're swords, being reunited it appears they _still_ argue.

"**Feh…" **They both spat and remained silent.

"Heh heh…" Stan chuckled. This was like those romance mangas he found hidden in Lilith's room he used to read when he was bored. Those 'love triangles' he has read of…

"**Stan!"** Dimlos and Chaltier growled at Stan to shut up.

Stan only bit his lip and nodded.

"Well, I would absolutely love to stay for the drama but I have somewhere to go…" Leon stated and grabbed the knob again.

"**Bocchan, no!!" **Chaltier whined in protest.

Leon released an exaggerated sigh and palmed his face. "_What_, Chal?"

"**I wanna stay with Atwight…" **He whined lowly.

"**You seem to be a kind boy at heart, Leon. Let him stay, please?"** Atwight spoke, trying to reason with him.

Leon scoffed and blushed. He leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. "Make it quick…I got somewhere I want to be."

"Soooooo…." Stan spoke allowed, thinking on what to talk about and maybe hoping they had ideas.

"**I believe I'll tell a story of our past."** Atwight sung happily to be around her two boys she cared very much for.** "How does that sound?"**

"**Eh…"** Dimlos mumbled lowly, knowing it was a _Chaltier_ story.

"**It sounds great, Atwight!"** Chaltier cheered thinking this was a great idea for a reunion.

_And that's when Atwight explained their story to us…_

"**Pretty much Chaltier was a… 'troubled kid' when we first gotten him..."**

Chaltier, who had messy silver hair and looked to be around the age of twelve, angrily sat in his chair with his arm crossed.

Dimlos crouched down to eye level of Chaltier and smiled. Patting his head, he said, "Aye, Chal, you should really give I and the other guys a cha-" Before the blue haired man could finish his sentence, Chal snagged a punch to his left eye. "Ow!"

"_**A really troubled child…"**_

"I want Atwight!" He hollered and popped Dimlos' other eye.

"Ow, you little bastard!" Dimlos yelled angered that now both of his eyes were sucker punched by a twelve year old.

The story took a brief pause, giving that Dimlos was getting agitated by the memories of how evil Chal was. **"Now, why do I have a fondness for you again?"**

"**Because everyone loves Chaltier."** Chaltier stated with a 'hah' afterwards.

"Can we just continue with the story?" Leon groaned; he really had that 'place' to attend to.

"**Well…."** Atwight began again…

"_**Chaltier took a great deal of time to get used to the other members. But strangely he always liked me from the very start."**_

"**It's because you found me…"** Chaltier answered quietly sounding a little sad re-calling a sad part of his life.

"**Yes…"**

--

Atwight put Chaltier into bed and tucked him in. He was already asleep from his previous tantrum… Atwight turned to Dimlos who had an eye patch on his left eye, but his right eye was free…just bruised. He had his arm crossed and looked very displeased.

Atwight frowned. "Dimlos…"

"That kid has issues…" He mumbled lowly as always.

"…Well, he was a young lord that just lost everything from that recent genocide…"

Dimlos sighed, it's not like he forgot…just that, "I really try to connect to that kid…"

"Dimlos…"

"EH…what's the point? We all live pathetic lives anyways…under this cold dark world because of that Miktran…"

"Dimlos!"

"Wha?!"

Atwight put her hands on her waists and angrily frowned at Dimlos. "I don't need to be around all of these depressed and negative people! I didn't expect you to pull this on me too!" With that she went into the room Chaltier resided in and closrf the door behind her. After the door closed it clicked to signal she had locked it.

"Atwight!" Dimlos cried out knocking on the door. "Atwight!" The door opened and he smiled hoping it was Atwight but… "Ow!" He yelled and grabbed his knee in pain.

"Go away!" Chaltier demanded and closed the door again, returning to Atwight's cooing…

Dimlos snarled at the door. "Okay, brat… You want to bring it to this level…we will…"

--

In the next morning Chaltier sat at the table…glaring. He had a well rounded breakfast on his plate. Eggs, sausage, a little piece of toast on the side with some orange juice… But a person across the round table was disturbing him and making him angry.

Dimlos.

Dimlos too, was staring heavily at Chaltier, something telling him the 'brat' was plotting something… His breakfast somewhat identical to Chaltier's, but far larger… He picked up his toast and threw it at Chaltier. "I got you first, hah!"

Chaltier whined that his face was buttery…but not knowing what else to do with it, he ate the toast and glared at the smirking Dimlos. He slowly reached for the orange juice, as if he was going to drink it…but instead he tossed it on Dimlos and cackled.

"ARG!!" Dimlos growled covered in orange juice! "Hey! That was cheap!"

"Like throwing buttery toast in my face wasn't?"

Dimlos then scooped up some of his eggs and flung it at Chaltier, making Chaltier yell and counter with tossing sausage into his _good_ eye. "You always go for the eyes, you cheap brat!" Dimlos had then tossed his orange juice on Chal.

"Aw!!" He cried looking at his stained and now orange clothes. "You're not an adult!"

"And you're a demon child!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah huh!!

"This is ridiculous you two…" Igtenos sighed with his books under his right arm. He was only sixteen, but he was like the voice of reason after Atwight.

"You don't know anything, Igteno-" Dimlos couldn't finish his complaint for he was hit by another sausage. "Okay, Chaltier!!" He yelled and grabbed his empty glass cup getting read to toss it.

"Woah! Woah!!" Igtenos called out frantically, dropping one of his books by whacking Dimlos with the other.

"Haw haw!!" Chaltier laughed pointing at Dimlos.

Dimlos rubbed his head and snarled, "Oh, it's definitely not like you read and carry heavy text books all day, Igtenos!!" Dimlos complained at the new bump forming at the top of his head.

Igtenos only sighed, "You two really need to clean yourselves up… It won't be pleasant when you start to get sticky…"

"Eh…" Dimlos and Chal shrugged at Igtenos.

Igtenos frowned. "And it's not good to waste food either!" A nagging session was starting…

Dimlos only rolled his eyes. "Yaddah yaddah…"

"You should know better, Dimlos! With our condition it's not good to waste food and-"

…Really long nag session…

In the afternoon…Chaltier was walking around in the artificial court yards with Igtenos. Igtenos was showing him around the base giving that he was new. "The place is pretty…nice…" Chaltier stated as he looked around. It was like being at a park when he was a younger child, before the skies were covered in darkness. The memories and the emotions were taking over poor Chaltier until Igtenos took a hold of his shoulders.

"You okay there, Chaltier?"

"Uh…yeah…" Chaltier replied slowly. He returned to his senses and smiled in gratitude. "…Thanks I needed that…"

Igtenos nodded as he took Chal's arm and led him on ahead to the next part of the park; the training area.

Dimlos looked out the window, his bucket of ice cold water just ready to splash on Chaltier…and even Igtenos for that bookwhack earlier that morning. "Kukuku…annoying kiddies! I'll get you…"

"And this is pretty much where our training sessions will be…" Igtenos and Chal looked up when they heard psychotic laughter…but looking up caused them to get splashed with freezing cold water!

They screamed clinging onto each other from the cold.

"AHA!!"

Igtenos broke his embrace from Chal and angrily shook his fist. "YOU IMMATURE MAN!!" He yelled and blew wind magic. Dimlos was knocked back from the window with a scream and loud crashing. "…Jerk…" Igtenos mumbled lowly and rung out his robes, he was glad he didn't have any of his text books with him.

Chaltier was angrily shivering in his casual clothing soaking wet…and plotting…

In the evening…Chaltier was mopping the base room floor…disagreeing with Atwight for his first time…

She is having him mop with Dimlos of all people.

"I want you two to bond…and do chores while you're at it! It'll work!!"

Dimlos sighed and watched Chaltier mop…poorly. "How can you suck at mopping?"

Chaltier stopped mopping and snorted. "Why do you pick on me so much?"

Dimlos scoffed, "You always hurt me!"

"Well... I don't like you 'cause you're grumpy!"

"Me? Psh, you're equally grumpy!"

"No way!"

"Yeah way, twerp!!"

"Hiyah!!" Chaltier cried out and swung his mop at Dimlos who countered. "I really…" He pushed some of his strength into the mop. "Don't like you!!"

Dimlos growled and pushed him back. "Well, I don't like you either!" He then swung at Chaltier's feet but Chaltier jumped over his swing and ran with Dimlos chasing him.

Chaltier bumped onto Dimlos and growled, "You really suck..!"

Dimlos then snarled in return, "And you don't?!"

Clemente stepped in yawning and stared at the two mop around the base and fight at the same time. "I have never seen Dimlos so worked up…and over a child no less." He chuckled tiredly and kept watching the two frantically mop.

"I'm going to so mop better than you!"

"Go ahead and try!!"

Clemente kept watching from the top railing and watched the two small dots mop like crazy. "…It could be a good thing chore wise."

"Graaaawwhhhhhhh!!"

"And never have I heard battle cries during mopping. This kid will definitely make Dimlos' character more interesting…"

A little while later Atwight stepped into the base room and looked around. "Wow…the floors are absolutely spotless!!" She clapped. "I'm pleased, you two!!" She looked around and called for them, "Dimlos? Chaltier?" When she finally found them, she smiled and cooed, "Aww…" The two were curled into a corner sleeping with their mops laid across the floor in front of them. Atwight then wondered… "How does mopping make them so tired??"

She didn't see the mop battle.

"**Those two fought over everything…"** Atwight giggled.

"I can see that…" Leon replied slowly, not believing such tales came from his Chaltier…

"Hah, and you always rant at me about maturity, Dimlos!"

"**Shut up, Stan…"** Dimlos ordered.

Leon hurriedly opened the door and walked out. **"B-bocchan!!" **Chaltier cried out as Leon sped out and down the halls. **"Stop, Bocchan!! I want to hear and tell more stories!!"**

Stan looked out the door and at the running Leon. "…Where could he be going at such a fast pace..?"

"**Damn you and your flan, Bocchan!!" **Chaltier cried as Leon disappeared around the corner telling him to shut up from the distance.

"Flan..?" Stan questioned allowed.

"…**Flan?" **Dimlos questioned also.

"**Sweet pudding, dears."** Atwight answered laughing at the fact a young boy liked such a killer sweet treat.

Nothing like pudding!


	7. Chapter 7

_After an interesting brief story from Dimlos, Atwight and Chaltier…I decided to wander around a bit… There really wasn't anything to do and there wasn't anyone to bother so I was really bored. Leon ran away to get 'Flan', Chelsea and Mary are already out somewhere and… Oh yeah, Rutee! Might as well… just need to snag a few candy bars first…_

Stan entered his room and walked over to the desk. He opened it to a drawer filled nearly to the brim with all kinds of candy bars. He grinned and reached for the chocolate ones only to be stopped by none other than…

"**What have I told you about sweets, Stan..?"** Dimlos, his sword.

Stan sighed. "…Don't over eat sweets?" He really gets annoyed by Dimlos scolding…and after a story from Atwight and Chal, he really can't take him seriously now…

"…**Too much candy can make you lazy and unhealthy."**

"…Candy makes people hyper."

"**You're already hyper, in your case, it always put you to sleep, don't lie."**

Stan groaned grabbing a bar and slipped it into his pocket.

"**Put it back."**

Stan groaned and grabbed another bar. "Tch."

"Stan…"

"You can't make me! Lemme have my chocolate…geeze."

"**Don't blame me if your face breaks out all greasy and pimply…"**

"I already went through that when I was a young teen…" He mumbled and grabbed two more bars. He closed the drawer and walked out his room locking it. He was now ready to head to the dungeon to visit Rutee. As he walked his way down the stairs to the dungeon he was able to relate to her, even though she's only been in the dungeon for a mere day while he was in there for eight.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs and into the cold and normally empty dungeon… he strolled his way over to Rutee's cell. Rutee was lying on the floor and picking her ear in boredom. Stan found that gross, and for a female no less… "Uh…"

Rutee plucked the wax off her finger into a random direction and looked at Stan. "What?"

Stan was still thinking about a woman picking her ears and shuddered a little. "Uhm…" Now he forgot what he was going to say.

Rutee rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms. "What are you here for? To mock me? You already locked up a free bird, what more could ya want?"

"No, I'm not here for that…"

"Then what?"

"I merely came by to visit tis' all…I was just thinking about you."

"…That isn't some sort of pick up line, is it?" Rutee asked slowly.

Stan only stared at her thinking, "…What."

"…Right?"

Stan eye twitched still thinking things such as, "Narcissist…"

"I mean I know I am sexy n' all-"

"No." Stan stated staring at her annoyed now.

"Psh…I know you did, you were all dazed staring at me."

"No I wasn't…" Stan crossed his arms and frowned.

Rutee got up and put a hand on her hip as she smirked. Stan rolled his eyes as he pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and opened it.

"Hey, I like those!" Rutee peeped up with excitement. Stan pretty much ignored her statement and finished unwrapping it. "Mind breaking it?"

Stan stared her deep in the eyes and replied, "Sometimes I try to like you, but then you make me not like you."

"…Oh I see where this is going…" Rutee chuckled and smirked at Stan again. Stan took a bite out of his candy bar; waiting for whatever nonsense she was going to say. "The cute blonde boy has a crush on me but doesn't wanna admit it!" Rutee teased and winked.

Stan swallowed his first bite of the candy bar to speak. "No, I came down here to check up on you because you were the only one thrown to jail and I know how empty and lame this place is." Finishing his statement he took another bite of his candy bar.

"…Can you break off the other end of the bar because you took bites out of that half?"

Stan took another bite of the candy bar to show her his answer.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?"

"…I am. Just that…" He finished the last bite of the candy bar and pocketed the wrapper.

"…That?"

"I'm proving I don't like you or I am attracted to you." He finished and walked over to the exit of the dungeon.

Rutee frowned at this and grabbed onto the cellar bars staring at Stan walking away. "Heeeey! You can't leave a pretty gal down here!"

Stan was already walking up the stairs. "Yes I caaaannn" He sung as he continued to climb up the stairs and pulled out another candy bar.

Rutee puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms. "He's cute…but he can be a jerk…like all men."

When you anger people, you get no chocolate.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tch…I try to be nice and she mocks me..! What a nerve that chick is… To blow off some steam and my boredom… I think I'll walk around Derishied. Yeah, that sounds good…Hope I don't get lost…_

Stan stepped out the castle and ran on ahead and past the guards; not wanting to be asked or noticed that he had Dimlos on his belt still.

"**If you're that nervous having me around then put me back."**

Stan snorted. "Yeah I'm a little nervous... but I don't like to leave you behind anywhere…"

"**Heh…"** Dimlos was flattered that Stan had told him such a thing.** "Am I really that important to you, Stan?"**

"Well, yeah." He scratched his head as he continued to head to town. "I had you since I was a young kid, twelve!"

"**Seven years…"**

"Yeah! And I'll take you anywhere! Even though you're very naggy and annoying from time to time!!"

"…**Y'know I am not even going to comment that. Just carry on with your business, Stan."**

Stan laughed nervously knowing he hurt Dimlos' sensitive feelings once more and decided to drop the current conversation like Dimlos had. But now, now he was in Derishied. But he hadn't realized he wandered off to one of the many sales courts. "…Like a huge city…" Stan thought aloud.

"Yes! Yes! A big city indeed!!"

"Wah!!" Stan cried out in surprise and backed into a wall. The voice that scared him was hyper and squeaky.

"A big city indeed!!" The squeaky voice repeated.

Stan regained his senses and stared straight into her big round green eyes. "…Where did you come fro-"

"Would you like to buy a charm??" She squeaked excitedly digging into one of her many strap bags.

Stan just blinked confused; not knowing where this young girl covered in bags came from.

"I have green, blue, yellow, purpl-" She was interrupted by Stan during her advertising.

"I uh… don't wanna buy one…"

The girl pouted and stomped her foot causing her bouncy and curly pink hair to jiggle like Jell-O. "Why not?"

Stan nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm…because I don't see the point in buying one..?" He really has never been bothered by these kinds of people before…selling weird things on the random.

"They're only one thousand gald each!!"

"…But I don't want one…and I really don't want one for one for one thousand gald. Sorry…" Stan stated and began to walk off.

The girl grabbed Stan buy his purple scarf and whined, "Nooo! How about five-hundred?!"

"I don't want one!!" Stan complained trying to get away.

"You're going to leave a poor young girl on the streets without money?!"

Stan was lightly pulling at his scarf as to say 'let go!' But she wouldn't. "…Please let me go…"

"Four-hundred!"

"No!"

"THREE-HUNDRED! And I'm not going any lower!"

"I didn't want you to in the first place!" Stan retaliated and forcefully pulled his scarf this time. He wrapped the scarf around his waist and tied it so she would do that again, despite how silly is looked.

The girl crossed her arms and puffed up her cheeks. "You're mean, mister!"

Stan pouted. "And you're weird…"

The girl flipped some of her bouncy hair. "The nerve! Everyone likes my charms!" She yelled and dropped one of her bags with tons of charms falling out of them.

"…I'll take your word for it." Stan mumbled lowly and walked off to the port of the town.

Reaching his way to the port, Stan had already untied his scarf and wandered around. Seagulls were wandering around all over the place and the air smelt salty. "…Hmm I wonder what's -"

"Would you like to buy these lovely seashells??"

"…Here…" Stan finished with a sigh. He looked at the woman whom was selling the seashells. "No thank you…" He responded forcing a smile and quickly walked away from the booths.

"Fish sticks!"

Stan stopped in his tracks and turned around to the man yelling about 'fish sticks.' "…Fish…sticks? Eh?"

"**No idea…"**

Stan shrugged and walked over to the booth. "Fish sticks?"

The man nodded. "That's right! The best in the town!!"

"Okay, name some deals?"

"Five sticks one-hundred gald, ten sticks 250 gald and uh…"

"I'll just take the five deal…" He said and handed him one-hundred gald. The man gave him a thumbs up and started to fry the sticks. Stan just stared as he watched the man throw the sticks into the bubbling oil. _"Dimlos..?"_

"**I don't know either, Stan…"**

"_How am I supposed to fit in if I don't even know the simple things…"_

"**Just keep observing them…"**

"Yer fish sticks are done!" He handed Stan the bagged food and Stan took it and left.

"I think I'll head back to the castle before I get attacked by anymore crazy sales people…"

"**Good idea… And maybe you can get Leon to show you around or have him hire someone to. You need to be familiarized one way or another…"**

Stan nodded and headed his way back to the castle.

--

Chelsea continued to eye Leon carefully as she snuck behind many things to stay hidden. The boy was being suspicious and cautious, and when you're normally behaving that way; you got something to hide. She saw Leon walk out with a box…a box with a picture of pudding on it. "Huu..?" She questioned as she watched Leon put a large label over the pudding and quickly head back to the castle. "…Hee hee…" She giggled and continued to follow. "Perfect blackmail material…"


	9. Chapter 9

"That entire box couldn't be dedicated to pudding…it just couldn't…" Chelsea thought to herself as she continued to creep after Leon. He was hurriedly heading back to the castle. "I hope it's really something illegal!" She thought hopefully and continued to follow him.

Leon looked over his shoulder but saw nothing. Chelsea was making little quick pants in order to regain her cool and keep quiet. Leon turned around and continued to stare out ahead trying to sense something, but the feeling was gone. "…Chal."

"**I sort of felt something too, Bocchan…"**

"Hmmm…"

"**It's probably just that daily stalker of yours, heh…"** Chaltier found this the perfect opportunity to tease; he just hoped Leon will follow through it so he can take it to full extent…

"Please don't bring her up, Chal…" Leon sighed. "hat girl is one of the dumbest people he has ever met. Most would find her clumsiness and air-headed like nature cute, but Leon finds it tiring. It's not like he tried to talk to her before, he was curious and flattered…but the girl turned out to be a nuisance in the end that he wanted to stay away from.

"**Ah, Bocchan she's probably trying out a new tactic on you!"**

Leon resumed walking over to the castle. "She's not smart enough, Chal, and she normally jumps in front of me-."

"**Scaring the hell out of you each and every time!!"**

"If my hands weren't full I would've punched you."

"**Because you're no fun, Bocchan." **Chal whined losing all interest to tease, even though he was at an advantage.

Leon shuddered as he just couldn't shake off the feeling he was being followed. If it wasn't her, then who?

"Gotta be more careful!" Chelsea quietly sung to herself as she followed Leon in a slower pace now.

--

"Fish…in the form of sticks…" Stan kept thinking aloud at some new things he was discovering…even if they were as simple as different kinds of food. Now on his final fish stick, he took a crunchy bite out of it and walked through the main gate heading to the castle. "…They aren't half bad But, Dimlos, wouldn't it be cute if-"

"**No."** Dimlos said as harsh as he could sound; just to quickly shut up Stan.

"I didn't even get to state my idea yet!!" Stan whined.

"**I already know it's something that spawned from your childish imagination I do not care to hear about. Giving it's about fish sticks. Stan…geeze, you need to cool down your imagination and be a little more… y'know? More adult like."**

"…You suck you know that?"

"…**Sure."** Dimlos responded to Stan.

Stan was getting ready to make a come back, no matter how futile it was until he spotted Chelsea hiding and creeping after Leon. "…Eh?" He thought and followed her.

"**I wouldn't get to close…"** Dimlos warned; he knew the girl was up to no good.

"I'm curious..." Stan whined lowly in protest. Whenever he's curious… he just has to know about it.

"**Stan…I seriously wouldn't follow… I mean, she is creeping around after Leon of all people."**

"I know! She's probably as curious as I am!" Stan said as he continued to slowly follow after Chelsea and Leon.

"**Leon's your boss, Stan! You're new here, I wouldn't try anything funny…well, not yet, but c'mon, Stan!"**

"…I just gotta know y'know?"

Dimlos sighed; he can't feel bad if he tried…

The three wound up going behind the castle as Leon went through a back door. Chelsea stopped and Stan walked up to Chelsea poking her back. The sudden taps startled her and caused her to cover her mouth and scream.

Stan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Erm…"

Chelsea turned around and puffed up her cheek. "Don't do that, man!!" She yelled, but it was a low yell so they wouldn't be caught.

"…Sorry, Chelsea…" Stan apologized lowly, looking very apologetic, because he honestly was.

Chelsea frowned blushing and thinking. "…Damn that cute face of his!!" She crossed her arms. "Well, okay…I know you didn't mean to…"

Stan smiled knowing his apology was accepted.

"Well, he should be up a good distance of the stairs, so let's follow 'em!!"

"Okay."

And through the back door and up the stairs they went!

Leon's walking slowed down as Chelsea and Stan continued to watch him walk down the long hallway whistling a cheerful tune.

"He's... quite happy…" Stan thought aloud.

"Mm-hm…" Chelsea agreed with a nod.

"Know what's in the box?"

"…No, I think pudding though…The box had a large pudding picture on it."

"Ooooh, it must be the flan!!"

"Shh…" Chelsea warned him to keep his voice down. "Flan, huh?" She chuckled lowly and pulled out a miniature camera from her purse.

"A camera?" Stan questioned.

"Heh, heh… yep! I'm gonna film this for black mail material" She sung and crept behind one of the many statues in the hallway.

Stan quickly tailed behind. "…Blackmail?" he questioned, he never heard of such a term.

Chelsea looked at him puzzled. "…Y'know, catch someone doing something bad or embarrassing, have proof of it and use it to your advantage to make them do and say whatever you want" She giggled. "Filming him and this huge box of pudding will definitely kill his image."

With that she ran ahead close to the castle gardens and began filming Leon who took a mini boxed flan out of the large box with a pleased smile; he then took that flan out of its box and began to eat it; savoring the custard and caramel goodness.

Stan frowned at the giggling Chelsea filming the pleasured Leon and his pudding. He didn't like the idea or concept of 'blackmail.' He wanted her to stop and not take advantage of him. "Chelsea…maybe you shouldn't…"

"Oh maybe I should," she sung as she zoomed in onto the spoon that scooped up pudding and into Leon's mouth. "Hahaha…"

Stan sighed sadly; finding the idea of taking advantage of someone just flat out cruel. He got up from his hiding spot and headed his way to Leon.

"H-hey! What're you doing, Stan?!" Chelsea cried out, wanting him to come back before he blew her cover. "Stan!!"

Stan walked up to the table and just stood there staring at Leon eating his flan. "Wow, he doesn't notice me, Dimlos."

"**The pudding must be **_**that**_** good…"**

Leon opened his eyes and cried out in shock as he fell out of his chair. Stan was startled as he quickly went to aid Leon. "What was that about..?" He asked handing out a hand to him.

Leon pat his hand away and got up on his own, and dusted his clothes off. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Stan rubbed the back of his head, looking down at his angry lil' boss. "Just…walking around the castle familiarizing myself."

"…Right." Leon didn't believe him; people rarely come to the castle garden. "You must've been the one stalking me…" He snarled lowly.

"W-what?! No I wasn't!"

"People rarely come here!" Leon spat and balled his fist. "And then you just happened to be here?"

"N-no!! I followed Chelsea who was following you!" He cried out in panic.

Chelsea made a surprised squeak and cursed herself.

"Hey!" Leon yelled and pointed at the girl trying to run off. "Stop!!" He yelled and dropped a toy hammer on her head.

"OW!!" Chelsea cried and lied on the floor quickly putting her camera away. The camera with her precious evidence.

Leon crouched down and pulled one of her pigtails causing her to whine. "The hell were you following me for?"

"Leggo of my hair!!" She cried and tried to wiggle out of his wrath.

"No, tell me now."

She growled. "At least I'm not the one eating pudding in a secluded area as if it were some extremely guilty pleasure!!" Leon took great offense to that and yanked on her hair harder.

Stan quickly ran to the rescue and plucked Leon away from her. Having a strong grip on Leon's waist as he made various growls in protest. "Let go of me, doofus!!"

Chelsea got up and pulled out her camera. "I have evidence of you eating your stupid pudding, you jerk!! And I can use it against you!"

Leon froze and eyed the beady little camera in her possession. "…" Stuck in silence.

Chelsea put the camera away and smirked. "Thhaaaaat's right, mister!"

Stan put Leon downed who let out another threatening growl.

"Growl all you want, even with the camera confiscated, they'll still have to look! And then the press and paparazzi will be all over you!!" She giggled evilly.

"Awe…Chelsea!" Stan tried to reason once more. Leon may have been a jerk…but c'mon, this won't help his attitude, in his opinion.

"Nope, Stan, I gotta."

Leon scowled and stormed off knowing he was defeated.

Stan looked at Leon storming off and heard the door they came from slam. "Aw…"

Chelsea cackled. "First day here and I already got him! Excellent!!" She walked up to Stan and patted him on the back. "C'mon, Stan! I won't be vicious about it…Well, I was going to…"

"Chelsea!!"

"I know, I know! I'm toning it down greatly _for you_, since you're making me feel bad, okay? Don't worry about it."

Stan sighed. "It's getting late… I guess I'll just go to sleep early incase he attacks early in the morning again…"

Chelsea took out her camera and watched the film she recording. "Heh heh…whatta pansy!!" She turned to the garden "And he forgot the rest of his pudding…"


	10. Chapter 10

Mary wandered around the castle; intrigued by all the very expensive art all over the place. She was controlling the nasty habits she picked up from Rutee. Mary sighed and kept walking down the endless hallway staring at all the art, statues, and vases decorating the halls.

_I gotta be good! I think good behavior will help shorten Rutee's sentence… But all of these paintings look like a good buc- aaaw, Mary! Nooooo! Control yourself for Rutee! I'll just…keep walking around the castle…until I get tired and go to bed, that's it! Yep..!_

Mary was quickly getting bored of her stroll and started to skip through the halls… But then after a few minuets of skipping…she got bored of that too. "Hey…when does this hallway end?? I did walk through that weird door 'n all…Maybe I'll run back!!" She then thought about it and frowned. "But then…I'll wonder what's on the other end of the hall…since its _sooo long!! _So I'll just run down that way!!" She giggled and began to run down the halls excitedly. "This is like an adventure!! I wish Rutee was here for th-!" She tripped and rolled bumping her head into a pillar. "Ow!!"

She got up and leaned onto the pillar rubbing her sore forehead that was forming a bump… She then examined the pillar. "Wait…I know these things! I remember what Rutee once said!!"

'_One of the many cliché hiding spots are pillars!'_

Mary smiled and rubbed the pillar looking for a button of sort, there weren't any so she pushed against it. It was leaning over slowly and gently placed it onto the floor. "Ah, there's the button!" She examined it a little more… "A mighty big button!! I'm gonna jump on it!" She squealed and jumped up high and landed onto the button. The door across the hall slid open and she was over joyed. "Yay!!" She cheered and ran into the room lightly tripping on a thin wire. She had her hands out in front of her as she pressed against a wall and the door closed after her tightly…

"Heeeey!!" She whined and banged on the door. "…Oh no, its stuuuck!!" She then walked to the left and bumped into a wall. "Ow! It's so dark in here!!" She then walked to the right and bumped into another wall… "I'm trapped in a dark box!" After he scary realization, she sneezed. "A dark dusty box!!" She banged on the walls. "Heeeeelllp!!"

--

Leon sat at Marian's table with his arms crossed angrily. "Grr..."

"**Be careful, Bocchan… All that growling and you might turn into a monster."** Chaltier joked at Leon's misfortune, stress, and aggravation.

"Shut up, Chal." Leon snarled.

"Leon... Y'know how I don't like rude behavior or speech…" Marian warned displeased.

"**Yeah, Bocchan! Learn yer manners!"**

Leon groaned and rolled his eyes.

Marian handed Leon a cup of tea and formerly sat down across the table from him. "Now tell me, Leon. What's the problem?"

Leon just sucked his teeth and drank his tea.

"You're so rude today…"

"**Hah, you're really pissed! You're even having a pissy fit with Marian!!" **Chaltier teased.

Leon merely grumbled and placed the tea back down on the table. "I'm being black-mailed by that stupid pink haired girl…And I forgot my large box of flan…"

Marian giggled. "I warned you about your flan habits… They're like a drug."

"No it isn't!!" Leon protested.

Chaltier busted laughing.

"Stop laughing, Chal!"

"…**Haha…a drug!"** Chaltier repeated laughing hard.

Leon snorted. "Whatever… Look, the point is, she recorded me eating my flan and-"

"You looked like a very pleased little boy!" She giggled.

"**Hahahah!!"** Chaltier continued to laugh.

"Marian!!" Leon cried out. "Don't mock me too!!"

"I bet you had that hilariously cute grin on your face as you ate that flan…" She continued to giggle.

"**Haha! If only she can hear me, man! He was oddly pleasured to the extreme! It was more like sex!!"**

Leon spurt his tea out from what Chal had said. When he recovered from the coughing his face was completely red from both anger and embarrassment. "What, Chal?!"

"**Psh, it's not like you'll ever know."** Chaltier teased at his young master. Making fun of his poor social skills.

Leon had angrily slammed his fist into the table causing both the teacup and Marian to jump in surprise.

"Leon, what's wrong with you??" Marian asked, insulted at his behavior.

"Shut up, Chal, you jerk!" Leon yelled loudly, his temper completely shot out the window now. He could normally take Chal's teasing…but now it's gone too far. Leon angrily got up from the table. "I'll be excusing myself now, thank you!" He then punched Chaltier's lens.

"**Hey!!"** Chaltier whined at the pain and the abuse!

Leon then left her house and decided to go to his own mansion… Until a message boy came by. He saw him and groaned.

"Leon, sir!!"

Leon sighed. "What..?"

"One of your subordinates is trapped in the thievery chamber!!"

Leon sighed once more.

"And I have the mission forums for tomorrow…" He handed Leon the enveloped papers.

Leon took the papers and held if under his arm and stormed off to get Mary; who was trapped in the chambers…

The door that once trapped her slid open and lead in light that slightly blinded her. She squinted her eyes and looked up to see Leon looking annoyed; his facial expression didn't lower her gratitude. "Oh, thank you!!"

"…What did we learn?"

"…Not to wander around into the deep unknowns and into secret passages..?"

"…Good girl." He then signaled for her to get up and lead her out which she quickly did. He sighed thinking. "I have my hands full with a bunch of slowly mentally developed people…Well, maybe except that pink haired one…"

The next day Leon wasn't looking forward to the mission. He was already dragging the partially awake Stan by the arm to main throne room to where the king wanted them. When he got there he let Stan's arm go and stared at how Mary was happily waving at him. "…Finally someone who is on time."

Mary giggled happy to know she did something he had appreciated.

"Balrh!!" Rutee hollered as she was being brought in with two guards holding her down with her arms chained behind her back. "Get offa me!!"

"Rutee…Just calm down!!" Mary pleaded.

"Yes, listen to the red haired one…" Leon stated and walked into the center of the room.

"…Oh I would love to plant an apple tree!!" Stan said deep in his sleep.

Leon looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Off of me damn it!" Rutee yelled and continued to struggle.

"Listen to your red-headed friend!" Leon yelled annoyed at her idiocy early in the morning.

"…It's Mary, by the way…" Mary said rubbing the back of her head.

"…Mary, okay…" In the end, he really didn't care much.

"La la la" Chelsea sung as she skipped her way into the main room and in front of Leon.

Leon sneered.

Chelsea grinned.

"Rutee!!" Mary cried out as Rutee was forcefully sat down with the guards holding her down securely.

"…What a feisty one…" The king said amused.

"Sire, what are we here waiting for?" Leon asked.

"Ah, just one of the developer staffs. He has something for the criminals."

"I 'aint no criminal! I'mma lens hunter!"

"…Who steals." Leon added.

"Shut up!"

Leon merely shrugged.

"I'm here!!" A man in a lab coat cried out. "Sorry I was…late?" He looked at Stan sleeping standing up. "…How intriguing…I've never saw anyone sleep standing up before…"

"Stop observing such things and do whatever you're needed…" Leon demanded crossing his arms. He was growing impatient with all the unorganized things happening in the morning.

"O-oh yeah!!" He opened up the box he was carrying and pulled out two tiaras. "You put them onto those two women over there!!"

Another guard took the tiaras and walked over to Mary and Rutee. Mary looked excited so the guard went over to her first. "Uh…you look happy?"

"Those tiaras look pretty!!"

"Err…okay…" He mumbled and clicked it onto Mary. "Okay, crazy spastic chick…"

"What?!" Rutee was in a horrible mood and that name wasn't helping it.

The knight reached to put it around her neck but… "Ow! She bit me!!"

"Get away from me!!"

Leon sighed and walked up to the guard and took the tiara from him and faced Rutee. "Bite me, and I scratch your face. Bite me again, and I'll continue to scratch your face."

"What of it?" Rutee snorted.

"Just let me put the damn thing on you so we can move on with our lives."

Rutee snorted again.

"Please, Rutee..?" Mary asked, she worried that this mis-behavior would get her into more trouble.

"Eh...fine, for Mary…"

Leon then clicked the Tiara on and walked back to the developer man.

"Here," he handed a remote to Leon. "The red one is Rutee, and the blue one is Mary." He whispered with a grin.

Leon only raised an eyebrow at him. "What does it do?"

"You can unchain her now!" The developer said and the guards did as they were told.

"Okay! What's going on here? What's the big deal eh?" She stormed in front of Leon and poked his forehead. "And who do you think you are, huh?!"

"Push the button." He suggested and smiled.

Rutee had her hands on her hips scowling at Leon. "Hey, pay attention to me- AHHHHH!!" She screamed as she was surprised by continuously being shocked.

Leon grinned highly amused and satisfied.

"Okay…don't kill her now…" The guy suggested putting his hands on Leon's shoulders and shook him gently.

Stan woke up from the flashing and turned toward it. Surprised, he wondered what was going on. "Woah!!" He cried out and watched Rutee getting shocked. "What the hell?!"

Leon let the button go as Rutee fell onto the ground shaking. "…Useful…" He exclaimed and stroked the red button with his thumb. He didn't see having to use it on Mary, but the other one...

Stan ran over to Rutee and poked her. "H-hey!!"

Rutee twitched in response. "…Gald, lens…shiny things…"

"Leon!!" Stan looked at him angrily.

"Eh, I was testing out new equipment…"

"That doesn't sound right! You must've been shocking her for too long!!"

Leon shrugged and then turned to the developer guy. "Hey, got anymore of these, I might want to put one on the blonde idiot too if he acts up too much."

"Eep!" Stan had quickly shut up.

Leon grinned evilly. "…Give me about seven of these…"

"Uhm…okay…"

"**Bocchan, you're wicked…"**

"**Stan, I'd behave if I were you…He's wicked."**

Tasers are fun


	11. Chapter 11

"When did you decide on wanting to become a famous swordsman? Have you even trained with swords before until now? Your skills suck." Leon stated sternly.

Out in the grassy plains, the raven haired captain boy continued looking up at the tall, slim blonde. He kept his arms crossed and still had that ever aggravating smirk across his lips. "So, Stan?" He added to his last insult about Stan's sword skills, just to piss off the blonde more.

"Just cause I don't spend my time prancing around lookin' pretty doesn't mean I suck."

All Leon responded with was a smug "Hah."

Stan snorted and raised his chin up in the air showing that the war had just started."Well, I still have the height advantage." That's when he looked Leon straight in the eye and smiled at the glare Leon was giving him; his smirk was replaced with an angered frown. "So mock my skills all you want, you're still unfortunately small. Its something you can't fix." He chuckled and shrugged at him.

Leon dropped his formerly crossed arms to his waist; clenching his fist. "What have I said..." He snarled at Stan, baring his teeth.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I care? I'm not going to lie to you about your tiny stature."

"Shut up, stupid!"

Stan was getting more satisfied as Leon gotten angrier.

Leon let out an 'hmph' and stared him straight in the eyes with burning anger. "You know what?"

"What?" He asked in response, crossing his arms.

"You have got to be the dumbest person I have _ever_ met! You're annoying! You're also a lazy bastard who takes forever to get out of the freaking bed! What kind of famous swordsman can you be?! I give up with you!"

"Stupidity and slowness can be fixed." Stan replied. Despite sounding _so casual_, he was _serious._

Leon dropped his shoulders and stared. "Are you admitting..."

"Yes. I know I'm naive and all of that stuff. But I could fix that if needed or if I wanted to," he stated shrugging. "And three, mornings really suck, I just hate 'em. Sleep is great, y'know? Four, I can be a good famous guy! And five, you seriously suck if you quit, you so called 'master swordsman'! I mean, how can a guy so small-"

"Okay, you asshole!" Leon yelled pitching one of his infamous piko hammers at him. Leon was known to throw his hammers hard without much effort in one quick and swift movement. Stan got hit in the same eyebrow, where his scar was... Where he had to get stitches because of Leon's very first piko hammer attack on him.

"Gah!" Stan cried as he flopped on the grassy ground on the large hill they were on. He stood back up rubbing where the squeaky hammer had it... his scar had re-opened slightly and a small trail of blood began to trickle its way down. He squinted his eye to avoid getting blood in his eye and he then angrily pointed to Leon. "You bastard! You just re-opened the very wound you gave me a week ago!"

"You deserved it!"

Stan cried out in anger and picked up Leon by the wai, beginning to squeeze the air out of him. "You... you arrogant little..." Stan couldn't even find a word to describe Leon at that moment, he was too busy strangling; but then something finally came in. "Lilith was right! Little people are always angry jerks!"

Leon was clawing against his attacker's hands, but it wasn't really doing anything. So he went for the next best thing: he kicked him in the stomach. While Stan dropped him and grabbed his stomach. Leon knew he didn't have the time to draw Chaltier, nor was he allowed to kill Stan. If he had the choice, he would've done it in his sleep a long time ago! Leon took off when Stan recovered from the kick.

**"Look what you and your prudish pride got you into..."** Chaltier sighed in Leon's mind as Leon ran.

"Now isn't the time to scold!" Leon replied as he continued to run down the hill.

**"You do know you have a pretty weak body, low stamina, and can't really run for long..." **Chaltier said, worrying for Leon. **"I advise to try to knock him down for a bit and hide..."**

"I told you I can't- GAH!" he cried as he got tackled by Stan. The two began to pull at each other's hair as they rolled down the hill. When Leon realized they were about to fly off the edge of the hill into the lake, he quickly held his breath as they flew in.

Splashing in Stan immediately swam to the top as Leon sunk under. Stan was gasping for air as he looked around for Leon. "Leon?" He looked around some more brushing his large wet bangs away from his eyes. "Leon!" He yelled louder, having all the anger swept away that he previously had for him; caring about the well being of Leon.

Deep in the water, Leon was just keeping calm as a lesson echoed in his head. "If you panic in water, you'll lose your air much quicker. Keep calm." Though he was keeping calm, he was losing conscienceness. "That dumb blonde better come and get me, or I'll haunt him until _and _beyond the grave." Leon thought angrily.

Chaltier decided to send Dimlos a signal.

**"Dimlos, I know your kid is pretty slow... In case he hadn't noticed...Leon can't swim, tell him to save him."**

**"Aye, got'cha." **Dimlos responded. His glowing gave off some magical heat as Stan took notice.

"Hey...Dimlos something's wrong...

**"Leon's drowning, Stan."**

"What?!"

**"I'd go get him if I were you..."** He retorted with sarcasm as if he were rolling his eyes as he said it.

Stan dived in and began to swim his way to Leon. He spotted Leon, not moving at all; this inspired him to swim much faster to him. Leon was unconscious and this sent a chill of fear to his heart as he pulled him into his arms and swam to the surface edge. At the top of the lake, he then placed Leon on his back and climbed out himself. He got on his knees and looked at Leon. He was paler than normal, and had a blue hue. His lips were turning into a disturbing light shade of purple. Stan bit his thumb out of nervousness and fright, fearing he had killed him. "Dimlos, what do I do!"

**"Hm... Atwight would've known what to say or do..."**

"But Atwight and Rutee are at the town right now!" Yep, Stan was frightened.

**"Lemme remember..."** The sword complained at his partner yelling at him.

"Hurry!"

**"Damn it, Stan! Lemme remember what Atwight would've done or said!"**

Stan was quaking over Leon's body. Terrified at the thought of killing him...

**"Oh! Now I remember!"** The sword cheered. **"You gotta breathe into his mouth! Chaltier says he's still alive, so just breathe into his mouth!"**

Stan blushed, frantic at all the things that were coming at him. "You're kidding me! I-I can't do that!"

**"He's going to die and haunt you. Trust me; the kid seems like to be the type to do that..."**

"Arg!" Stan cried and opened his own mouth. He pistol gripped Leon's bottom jaw, and began to breathe into Leon. A deeper blush swept across his face as he continued to attempt to save Leon's life. All that truly matter to him at the moment was making sure Leon didn't die.

**"Chaltier, aren't you finding this a little exciting and interesting?"** Stan's sword asked Leon's.

_**"No."**_ He replied sternly and quite harshly.

**"Aaaw..."** It's been awhile since Dimlos found anything remotely interesting, and lately Chal has been disappointing him. Where was did his childish idiocy go? Did Leon kill it?

**"He could die, Dimlos!"**

Dimlos decided to joke on ahead anyway... **"Naw, I doubt it. Our kids never really get into real trouble."**

**"You're just as carefree and slow as Stan..."**

**"...You're no fun to talk to..."**

As Stan continued to breathe into Leon, Leon began to twitch and gag. Stan stopped and tapped his sword on what to do next, interrupting the two's argument.

**"Turn him over before he vomits the water on himself!"** Dimlos instructed.

Stan turned Leon's head to the side as he did just what Dimlos said he was going to do.

**"Okay, he's fine now, he should be breathing."**

Stan checked, Leon was breathing but he wasn't waking up, so Stan was still uncomfortable. "Is he okay?"

**"Uh...I'll ask Chaltier, I mean, he's attached to him anyway..."** He did as he said he would do and asked. **"Chaltier, is he's okay?"**

**"Yes."**

**"... You don't say many words anymore, huh?"**

**"I don't say anymore that needs to be said..."**

If Dimlos had eyes to roll, he would've. He decided to report to Stan. **"Chaltier said he's fine. So just give him a few minuets. Don't carry him anywhere or anything just yet."**

Stan kept staring at Leon. He then proceeded to poke Leon's cheek, as he rested the other hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat. "Wake up..."

No response.

He let the hand poking his cheek rest on the hand feeling the heartbeat. "Wake up, damn it..." He pressed his hand onto his chest trying to feel some warmth from him, it was pretty futile since his clothing was wet and sticking to him, but he was recovering.

Leon groaned and whimpered as he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred. He coughed up more water and sat up slowly; he heard a relieved sigh and laughter. Though he couldn't see at the moment he knew that it belonged to Stan. He rubbed his eyes as he sneezed.

"You're awake! Ah, Leon, you're okay!" He smiled brightly and lunged himself at Leon again. This time, a hug.

Leon groaned. "Get off of me, idiot!" He complained, trying to pry him off.

Stan just held on tight and continued laughing. "I am so glad you're alive! I seriously thought I killed you, Leon!"

**"Leon, he had to do CPR on you."** Chaltier informed.

"... He did what?"

Stan blinked and looked up at him.

Leon just stared at Stan.

Stan stared at Leon...

Leon dug his fingers into the wet, muddy and grassy land under his hand..."Stan..."

"Wh-" Before he could respond, he was punched on the head. "OW!" Stan cried.

"You tainted my lips!"

"I saved your life, you jerk!"

"You almost ended it in the first place, you imbecile!"

Dimlos decided to bother Chal; he needed to warm up out of this cold 'tude he was in lately. **"Hm, they fight, Leon goes through a near death situation, Stan saves him, and he tells him what happens and..."**

Chaltier sighed with agreement on where Dimlos was going. **"And fight again. Not even I can predict if the two will continue to hate each other and fight."**

**"Hmm... I say wait it out."**

**"I guess that's reasonable... We can only wait to see if hatred or friendship grows..."**


	12. Chapter 12

Rutee was sitting down at a table because she was chained to a heater; luckily it wasn't on. She was pouting on the table in her lack of freedom and the fact she wasn't comfortable.

_Ugh…that stupid Leon… he's been torturing me ever since! I bet this is like some twisted form of revenge out of all the months he's been chasing me and failed catching me!! Grrr… Rutee'll will break free, damn it! She will!! But giving that I am here…_

Rutee smirked. "Here in Harmentz… I can still deliver the package…"

"Rutee…" Mary quietly called out to Rutee from behind her, causing Rutee to shriek.

"M-mary!! Don't scare me like that! I was plotting out loud and I thought I was caught!!"

"…Sorry, Rutee." Mary apologized sadly and returned to licking her icecream which she adored.

"Well, when he unchains me…I need to figure out how to get this package delivered and get me some cash!"

Mary frowned at her best friend. "…Maybe you shouldn't plot and just do well?" Mary suggested, wanting the well being for someone very important to her.

Rutee looked appalled. "Mary!!"

"Huh?" Mary was confused at the way she looked at her.

"…They've gotten to you! No, Mary! Stealing, dealing and hunting for treasures is what we do! What we live for!!" Rutee desperately explained, fearing she had to get Mary back on track before she went…_to the knight side._

"But, Rutee, I want you to not be chained and locked up all the time. You need to be more good, help me out here, kay?" She smiled at her friend, patting her on the head with her free hand.

Rutee just grumbled.

"Want some of my ice-cream??"

"Sure."

Mary then lowered her icecream to Rutee's mouth as Rutee took a big bite out of it.

Mary took her ice cream and frowned. "That was a big bite, Rutee!!" she whined and returned to eating her nearly devoured ice cream.

The door open with a bang and Rutee and Mary looked ahead to see a soaking Stan and Leon.

Leon stormed passed Rutee and Mary wet and grumbling with a redden face. Stan on the other hand sat down at the table brushing back his wet bangs with an amused smile.

"What the hell happened?" Rutee questioned.

"Oh, man! That was the greatest thing ever! I totally kick-" Stan was cut off by Leon's enraged and embarrassed yelling.

"Shut the hell up, Stan!!"

Rutee and Mary blinked. "What happened?" Mary asked.

"It rained. VERY HARD."

Rutee snorted. "You can't get that wet from rai-"

"VERY HARD." With that, he shut the door to his room to get changed into another pair of dryer clothes.

Stan only made a triumphant chuckle on the matter.

"What the hell happened?!" Rutee yelled confused and annoyed.

Stan got up from the table and stretched. "Totally beat Leon…heh." He said and headed to his own room.

Rutee pulled her hair in frustration. "What the hell happened?!"

Mary was no longer paying any mind as now she was chewing on her chocolate cone.

--

_This is utter…utter bullshit. I hope Stan wins this…_

"Leon! That is totally humiliating! You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"I just told you its humiliating! Not to mention degrading!" Stan yelled and snatched the rope from Leon.

"Hey!!"

_That little bastard was trying to put me on a leash…that…that asshole_…

"No, Leon!!" Stan yelled as he burned the ropes in an instant. When all burned away, the wind carried the ashes into the air.

_Yes! One problem down!_

Leon flicked his hair and crossed his arms. "You know she deserved it."

"No she didn't…"

"Peh, you don't know of her tacky crimes then. She's a true dog of the streets and schemes!"

…_ASSHOLE!!_

"I am _not_ a street dog!"

Leon was totally indifferent to her opinions and feelings. "Tch, to me and many others you are. _Who knows_ of the _things_ you've done to get around."

Rutee snarled. "Hey, I _am not _like that, okay?! I have my dignity!"

Leon was about to speak but he squeaked as Stan picked him up by the back of his shirt with ease. "Put me down!"

"No need to say those horrible things, Leon!"

Mary was biting her thumb not knowing what to do and not liking the bad things Leon was saying about Rutee. Chelsea however, was lowly laughing at the entire scene.

"Apologize!"

"You cannot make me do such a lowly thing!"

"It isn't lowly! Apologize!"

"No!"

Stan then headlocked Leon and proceeded to noogie his hair. "Noooow!"

"N-noooooo!!" Leon hollered trying to get out of his powerful grip.

"**Haha…this is totally hilarious." **Chaltier chuckled as Leon continued to whine and groan struggling to get free.

"You bastard, help… me!!"

"**Heh…It can wait."**

"If you weren't wearing gloves, I would bite your bastard hands!!"

"Damn it, Leon! Just say sorry!!"

Leon was kicking and struggling still. "I swear, Stan…Let me go this instant!"

Rutee was pointing and laughing. "Ahaha…totally getting served for being an asshole! Serves you ri-eeeeeeeeeee!!" She cried as she began to get shocked, unable to finish her mockings.

Leon had his hand in his pocket now, _pushing the button_.

Stan gasped and let him go, and when he did, Leon stopped shocking Rutee.

"You tried to outsmart me with strength! Well, too bad!"

"**Oooh! You guys just saw Leon's uber cunning skills! That's my Bocchan!!"**

Leon enjoyed the rare praise that graced from Chaltier, for that he was right anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

After everyone had settled in and things regained order, Leon needed to fore-warn his party on their mission and what to look out on.

"The child mafia." He said.

"…Child Mafia?" Stan asked.

Leon crossed his arms. "Yes, child mafia."

"What the hell?" Rutee questioned scratching her head. "I have never heard of any child mafia!"

Leon rolled his eyes and pressed on. "Anyways, the child mafia is a sub group to the Pique mafia…"

Mary was still trying to envision children in the mafia not paying any attention to Leon and his advice.

"They are separated into age groups. The youngest children, who are said to be seven to ten, are in full-bodied animal suits. Girls are normally in pink kitty suits, boys in blue bunny suits. Older, they just have animal parts in normal clothing, such as ears, tails and paws… So look out, they look and behave like innocent children with child like deals…but their small funds goes to the Pique mafia."

"…So in the end, is this child labor?" Stan asked frowning while rubbing his forehead with his index finger.

"…I guess?" Leon responded shrugging. He didn't know himself; he just read it from a pre-written report.

"…Okay." Stan responded, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay then, let's…wait." Leon looked around confused, "Where's Mary?"

"Oh…" Chelsea spoke up.

"Do you know?" Leon asked, crossing his arms once more.

"…Something must've caught her eye and she wandered off again…"Chelsea nervously laughed.

"Okay, so go look for her." Leon ordered and pointed on ahead.

"Wait, why??" Chelsea whined in protest. "I want to be apart of the mission too!!"

"Well, you apparently know her habits, so its best you go find her." Leon said flicking his hair as he turned to Rutee. "Besides, I have to keep an eye on the street mutt."

"Stop calling me a mutt!" Rutee hollered balling up her fists. She wished she could clobber him right then and there, but she couldn't…

Stan sighed and waved in-between them. "Drop it…drop it…" He was finding Leon's hatred of Rutee getting terribly old.

Leon scoffed and looked at Chelsea. "Go and find Mary, and just return to station, alright?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Whatever…fine…" Chelsea grumbled and walked off to find Mary.

"Okay, we need to buy certain items in a certain order to go the main base…" Leon started his explanation, pausing to look at Stan and Rutee to see if they were paying attention, which they were.

"We need a pink pass, a blue one, and a finally, a black one."

"…Why do we need to buy a list of things in a certain order in order to get in?"

"To make an easy and quick side profit." Rutee and Leon answered at the same time.

Leon sneered at Rutee. "Ew…you said the same thing I said."

Rutee narrowed her eyes at Leon. "Fu-"

"Do you have the items and order we need to memorize?" Stan interrupted to get back on topic.

"…The color the person's accessories and clothing equals the color of the pass. Pink sells little trinkets and such, blue sells candy, black and brown sells charms that protect against problems that occur in battle." Leon pulled out small pieces of paper from his pocket. "Stan, you'll go to a pink one and buy a macaroni picture-"

"…Are you serious..?"

Leon looked up from his list and nodded. "…Very."

"…Kay."

"Macaroni picture, a flower bracelet and a…rock."

"…but I can just pick one u-"

"…Just…just do it…" Leon coughed; he didn't blame him for being confused over what's on the list. Just…reading and doing his job. "In that order by the way…" Leon gave Stan a small sack of gald.

Stan took the sack and walked off to do his job.

Leon looked at Rutee. "Alright… You're going to a black one and going to have to buy lip balm, honey body spray, and… ew…what the hell?"

"…What?"

"…Ugh." He handed the paper to Rutee.

Rutee raised an eyebrow at Leon and scratched her head. "Tch, its just tam-"

"Go do your job…" He said, cutting Rutee off and quickly walking off to find a blue vendor.

"**Aw, poor thing was embarrassed."** Atwight joked to her master.

"…I don't see how. I think he found it more gross or something…" She shrugged. "Well, time to deliver the package!"

"**Rutee! Do your job instead…don't get into more trouble!"**

Rutee didn't listen.

--

"…Can you calm down and please tell me what happened, Mary?" Chelsea asked. Mary was in a fit of tears and howling . Chelsea couldn't figure out what the hell she was saying. "Mary…"

Mary sniffled and rubbed her eyes trying to calm down. "A-a kid in a p-pink suit…T-took my money!! All of it!!" She bawled into tears.

"…Do you know where the child is, Mary..?"

Mary nodded. "U-uh huh…" She grabbed Chelsea's hand and led her to where she met the ill-mannered child. "S-see her laughing?"

"Eh…looks like a bratty ten year old…" Chelsea mumbled. She cracked her knuckles and grinned viciously at Mary. "I'll get your money back, Mary!! Lil' sis will take care of this!!"

"O-okay…"

"Just sit back!" Chelsea then walked over to the sniggering little girl and grabbed her by the collar. "Okay, brat. Hand me the green and orange sac, now."

"H-hey! It's not my fault she's a stupid woman-"

Chelsea punched the child on the head and loudly ordered, "NOW!"

"OW! You're not supposed to beat up a kid!"

Chelsea slapped her again. "No matter the age, you don't get off with screwing with people's money, brat!!"

"O-okay!!" The child cried and handed her the sac. She wiped her tears and ran off from her spot to another…

Chelsea had then returned to Mary and handed her money back to her. "There. Be sure to be cautious next time, okay? Or at least have someone with you…"

Mary nodded. "Thanks, Chelsea…"

Chelsea grinned and gave her a thumb up. "Nah, you're cool! And anyone that messes with Mary gets a bitch slap from Chelsea!" Chelsea then nudged Mary's side. "We got to go wait at the inn. Leon told me for us to go there when I find you."

Mary nodded and walked on ahead with Chelsea walking by her side shortly after. "Chelsea..?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to snack out on ice cream when we get back?"

Chelsea laughed. "Sure, Mary. Sure…"

--

Behind the shadows of a large home…deals were being made…

"…Twenty caramel pieces, thirty-two strawberry cream bites and five green apple lollipops…"

"Kay." The kid responded pulling out his large cases and filling in the orders. "You bought really large quantities…"

"Hey…Just giving out some courtesy…"

"Sure, sure…it's not a crime to have a sweet tooth man."

"Just hurry up..!"

"**Haha…this is funny and pathetic at the same time man…"**

Leon couldn't yell at Chaltier at the moment…but he knew he will get to him later…or forget about it in his soon-to-be candy trance…

"Kay, four hundred gald…"

Leon took the candy and handed him the money. "Now, the pass."

"Sure, dude…" The kid was finding Leon incredibly odd and just wanted to get away from being behind the shadows of a house no one was near… He handed him the pass and scurried off.

As Leon popped open a strawberry cream bite and chewed on it with a blush of joy.

"**Before you look like a psycho eating candy behind the darkness of this large house, I would go meet Stan and Rutee, do the mission and then lock myself somewhere and rot my teeth. Just…y'know, a suggestion?"**

Leon sighed and did just that, knowing the sooner he got this done, the quicker he'll have time to himself.

--

Stan and Leon were sitting down on the grassy ground at the meeting place…still waiting.

"I think we've been here for a good...twenty minuets, Leon…"

"She probably ran off." Leon got up and dusted off his clothes. "No matter, it has a tracking device to find her. She just added to her sentence."

Stan sighed and got up as well. "I try to feel bad but… she keeps slipping up. Must've been the first time she's been caught, huh?"

"It is." Leon walked on ahead. "C'mon, we're going to have to get the black pass ourselves."

Eventually they made it to a girl in all black clothing. Black shirt down to the black paw boots. She had a red collar with a large golden bell on it that rung with every movement she made.

Which Leon found annoying. "Arg…I wish she'd take that shit off." Leon grumbled annoyed, pulling out the list to see what was needed to be bought to get the black pass.

"Eh… I don't think it's that bad."

"How she wears that without getting a headache is beyond me. Here, take the list and read it and buy what's on it."

"Lip balm, honey body spray, and…" Stan tilted his head confused. "What the hell is a tampon?"

Leon abruptly coughed and slapped Stan's arm to hurriedly shut him up.

"No, really… What's a tam-"

"Shut up!!" Leon cried out and dragged Stan away, his face glowing red from embarrassment.

--

They hid behind trees…going over things professionally…

"Stop rolling rock, you blonde jackass!!"

Rock paper scissors; _serious business._

"…Not my fault you kept rolling scissors." Stan sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head.

Leon snorted and crossed his arms.

"Well, I won…so you gotta go buy the stuff."

Leon let out an aggravated groan and stormed over to the cat girl as Stan quickly followed.

Stan kept his distance, just incase a nuclear explosion was coming not too long from now…Giving from the way Leon was trembling with his head low.

"…Lip balm…"

"Uh huh…"

"Honey body spray…" He was getting there…

"Kay, kay nyaaahhh!"

"And…" Leon made a shaky sigh… "T-ta…" He just couldn't…

"What, dear? I don't know what you're saying, nyaaah."

"I need to buy…" He sighed again.

"**Haha, don't be such a wuss, Bocchan! You know, you could've done that really cool girly voice of yours and then bought it with ease…but nah, you weren't smart enough for that! I mean, you lost to Stan in an elementary game!!"**

Leon balled his fist, edging to punch Chal, but once again…he couldn't.

"He needs to buy tampons." Stan finished for him, knowing he wasn't going to do so himself.

The cat girl giggled, "Oh I see, well, in that order, here's your black pass for your little friend! Nyaaaaah"

Leon died inside.

Someone had to go down for the team…


	14. Chapter 14

Stan and Leon walked the halls of the largest mansion in the village. Stan was nervously walking besides Leon because he was venting violently. He couldn't hear them, but he knew he was uttering spiteful and angry things…

"I am going to wring her neck out…I'm serious…"

"Ey…Leon…C'mon, just let it go. You know how she is, man…"

"That woman needs discipline!" He grumbled shaking his fist angrily.

Giving they had stopped moving from Leon's expression, Stan put a hand on his shoulder. "…You need to chill, Leon. I think if you continue to show her this intense hate, she will continue to rebel worse and worse…"

Leon narrowed his eyes at Stan. "Tch… I'll know what to do after things settle in more!" He yelled once more and stormed down the hall again.

Stan ran after him. "L-Leon! Wait up!!"

Leon stopped and pressed his ear to the door. "…Oh that…" He growled and turned the knob and flung the door open.

"Leon!!" Stan cried out. "What are you-!"

Rutee and the old man she was dealing with turned around and looked at them.

Rutee frowned. "Awwww damn it!"

"You brought spies!!" The old man hollered and knocked Rutee to the ground. He then grabbed his cane and pointed it at Stan and Leon's direction.

Leon was getting ready to draw Chaltier until he noticed the end of the cane opening up with a click noise.

"Oh shit!! It has missiles!!" Stan cried out and dived out the way, taking Leon down with him.

The missile hit the wall and exploded. The explosion had left a large gaping hole on the house.

Mary and Chelsea were eating ice cream at the inn and looked out the window. "WOAH!!" Chelsea and Mary cried out in usioned shock.

"Chelsea, isn't that where everyone is?!"

"Yeah..!"

Mary quickly ran from the window and to the door.

"Wait, Mary!!" Chelsea called out and ran after her and grabbed her dress. "It's best to stay here, it's dangerous!"

"But Rutee, Stan and Leon, Chelsea!!"

"They'll be fine, Mary!!" Chelsea said, trying her best to pull Mary back into the inn. "Just sit back and wait..!"

Mary calmed down. "O-okay…If you say so, Chelsea."

Chelsea made a sigh of relief… She didn't have to jump into an explosive battle field.

Rutee got up rubbing her heads and looked at the large hole in the wall. "Oh holy crap, are they dead?!"

"Hurry up and climb back in, Stan!!" Leon cried out. He was holing onto Stan's long scarf as Stan held onto the ledge. "We're three stories high damn it!!"

Stan was coughing from the smoke. "I know, I know!!"

The old man was standing over them and laughing. "Die, you damned spies!" He banged his cane against Stan's fingers.

"OW!!"

"You better hold on, Stan!!" Leon ordered climbing up onto Stan's back, giving the scarf was ripping now.

"Ow! Stop hitting my fingers!!" Stan whined. He couldn't climb with an angry old man hitting his fingers.

Rutee was thinking on what to do. She found Stan nice, but the evil younger man hanging on his back gotten on her nerves; and she wanted him to fall… But that meant Stan had to fall too…

"If the blonde one falls, Bocchan falls too!! Stone blast!!"

A stone fell onto the old man's head as he lost consciousness and fell over.

"Oh my..!!" Stan gasped and looked at the man fall to his death.

"Forget him and climb back up!!" Leon ordered; his fear taking over as he did not want the same fate as the old man.

Stan climbed back up and ran away from the large hole in the wall. "Rutee! You could've helped!!" He whined.

Rutee was still on the floor. "I-I'm injured, shut up!!"

Leon jumped off of Stan's back and pushed the button.

"EYAAHHH"

"Geeze, Leon!!" Stan waved at him to stop.

"You could've saved us and prevented that man's death!!"

Rutee was shaking on the floor, Stan was still yelling at him to knock it off.

"No only that, you abandoned your mission!!"

"D-Daaahhhhhh!!" Rutee screamed from the shocking.

Stan snatched the device from Leon. "Okay, I think she got it, if she isn't fried to unconsciousness!"

"Hmph… If no one will teach her, then I will!"

"Let's just call reinforcements and go back to the inn…before the children attack." Stan suggested and picked up Rutee.

--

At the inn, Rutee was resting in her room as everyone else was in Leon's room. "We succeeded, but we also sort of failed…" He eyed Chaltier at the table.

"**Woah, woah! I saved your ass!"** Chaltier countered. His voice filled with insult at Leon blaming him!

"Yes, you did, but y'know…you could've like, done something else besides dropping a large stone on an old man's head over a large hole." He shrugged. "But I thank you, Chal."

"…**You're a strict bastard, Bocchan…" **Chal whined with his voice filled with hurt now.

"**The fabulous Chal made a terrible mistake"** Dimlos teased.

Stan groaned and palmed his face. Everyone he was around argued with one another and he was tired of it.

"**Shut up, old man!!"** Chal whined, his wicked and witty comments seem to be dysfunctional because his feelings were too busy being hurt.

"**Hah, you even lost your wit! Hah! I laugh at you!!"**

"Shut up, Dimlos." Stan sighed rubbing his forehead.

"**H-hey!!"**

"Stop picking on Chal…geeze."

Chaltier only sniffled and kept quiet to himself.

Leon rolled his eyes at it all. "Okay, meetings done, you have the rest of the day to mingle. I'll stay back here."

Everyone left his room as Leon leapt off of his bed and locked the door with a grin. "…Finally." He went over to the drawer and grabbed his candy and plopped himself onto his bed. "Nothing like a nice snack to myself…" He waited…but no witty response. "…Yep…Sweet strawberry candy and awesome caramel…"

Nothing.

"Oh, okay, Chal! I'm sorry!" To Leon's surprise, he just couldn't take Chaltier's silence and lack of witty smart ass things to say.

"…**Forgiven…"** He made another sniffling noise.

Leon didn't bother press on, instead he wondered…

_How do swords make sniffling sounds?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**We didn't fully succeed that mission. The only failing aspect was the old man, the leader, dying. Now the staff has to spend their time figuring more things out…like, who the leader was, the new location and so forth. Oh well, we had done what we could… A week has past and nothing much has happened. Rutee is still locked up; Mary…keeps getting lost and stuck into secret places while I get her out. Really, sometimes I forget how many secret passages and traps this place has…Where was I?**_

_**Oh yeah… Chelsea makes me paranoid and Stan has been sleeping the days away and training on an occasion.**_

_**I've been reading books this whole week…I fly by books a little too fast… ah well, heading to library to fix my boredom.**_

Leon closed his note book and put it away, carefully tucking it away in a secret part in the drawer in his desk. He cleared his throat reminding himself, "…Don't need anyone finding that…" He thought aloud grabbing his finished fantasy book and headed towards the door. He exited his room, locked the door and he was now on his way to the library. "Okay, I wonder what kind of book I should rent this week."

"Leon, sir!!"

Leon turned around and saw Mary who ran her way over to him. "What is it?"

"That weird scientist guy wants you again, Leon! He wants you to see his new invention!"

Leon frowned that not once, could he do things as planned, ever. "Well, tell him I will review la-Ahh!!" He couldn't finish his statement for that Mary was dragging him away by his arm. "M-Mary!!"

"It's not too far away, Leon, sir!!" Mary giggled, still dragging the poor short guy to their destination.

--

Leon had his arms crossed close at the door, ready to leave if it was necessary.

"I, Marcus R. Zennon, have a new invention that I believe that will strike the world with awesome…"

Leon crossed his arms, still wearing an indifferent expression while Mary was very intrigued and curious as ever.

He pulled out a large purple and yellow claw like item out of a large box. "A crossbow that launches swords!"

"I've never heard of such a thing!!" Mary squealed with excitement.

Marcus' glasses glinted as he smirked. "Hah, I know."

"Okay, I'm leaving." Leon stated and turned for the door, only to be grabbed by Mary who had a disappointed frown.

"You can't go yet!!"

"This is ridiculous, Mary!"

"Marvel at the awesome though!" Marcus protested, charging the crossbow with three swords.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?!"

"Fire!!" Marcus shouted and pushed the trigger. The swords flew in all kinds of directions. "Aw crap! It didn't launch right!!"

Mary and Leon dropped onto the floor as the swords clanged everywhere.

The clanging has stopped and Marcus laughed. "Hm, well…that didn't go too well! The swords didn't even impale themselves into anything…the shot wasn't hard enough…"

"Don't even bother to make it launch harder or anything! The thing is dumb and dangerous!"

"A scientist must reach for the unknown, Leon!!"

"I'm out of here!!" Leon grumbled and opened the door; he turned his head back to look at Mary. "Mary, if you want to be safe, you should too."

And with that he left.

Marcus waved at Mary. "No worries, Mary. I'm done for the day; I have to get back to work now." He turned and walked around the room picking up the launched swords. "That Leon will understand…or maybe not, he's one big oxymoronic mystery himself…" He mumbled as he picked up each of the swords and placed them into the box with the crossbow.

Mary nodded. "Bye, Mr. Marcus!!"

--

Leon was outside, returning to his plans of heading to the library.

"Heeeey! Mr. Prude!" Chelsea called out.

Leon however, ran.

"HEEEEYY!!"

"Stay the hell away from me, you weird pink haired stalker!!" Leon cried running faster.

"Damn it, Leon! Stop running!" She jumped high and tackled him into the ground.

The two rolled a few times and finally stopped with Leon on his back looking at her angrily. "Get off of me…"

Chelsea sat on him suggestively and giggled with a grin full of mischie, "Ooooh…caught ya!"

"Off!" Leon demanded angrily, not phased with her flirtatious teasing.

Chelsea grumbled. "Fine, fine…" She had gotten off of him as Leon gotten up as well and quickly walked off. "Wait a second!!" She ran after him and pulled on his cape. "C'mon! There is a new store opened and I want you to come with me!"

"No, and I don't care about the store!"

"You're supposed to know everything Derishied! So take a look at the store, damn it!"

"No!"

"Don't make me use the bait!"

"You evil whore!"

"Hey! No need for strong name calling! Geeze! Let's just go!" Chelsea ordered and made sure Leon walked ahead of her incase he tried to run away again…

--

"…A floral store?"

"Hmm…she named it "Happy garden." She giggled. "Cute!"

Leon groaned and rolled his eyes trying to walk away again only forl Chelsea to tightly grab his cape. He sighed in defeat.

"Into the store, Leon!"

Inside the store there was a woman with a lovely voice singing behind lots of large plants.

"Let us take a little seed!"

"Hello?" Chelsea called out looking around. Lots of vines hanging from the ceiling, butterflies flying about…

"Plant it gently; water it well!"

Leon and Chelsea walked deeper into the store.

"Little seedling, nestled into the ground, grow up safe and sound!" The weird but charmingly cute song ended with a giggle as she rose up from the ground and turned around in surprise to see Leon and Chelsea. "Oh hello there!"

Chelsea waved. "Hi, I'm Chelsea!!" She nudged the silent Leon to make him introduce himself.

"Leon." He said flatly. Finding the very green woman weird and wanting to go to the damn library already.

"Hi, I'm Grune." She smiled. "Oh my, I have some dirt on my dress…" She sheepishly said and dusted the dirt off of her green dress.

"You must really like green, Grune."

She giggled and nodded. "Yes!! I do balance it out with red though! Green and red, like roses!!"

"Haha, that's cute, Grune!"

Leon saw this as the perfect opportunity to leave. As he slowly backed away…creeping towards the door, still hearing their conversation grow and grow.

"I think yellow flowers will go great with your pink, Chelsea."

"Really? I've always thought red and pink was good…"

Leon closed the door and ran away…ran away fast.

--

Stan was walking around aimlessly. He had a dull stare as he stared out ahead, walking to no where, and walking without a reason…

If boredom counts as a reason.

"Where are my friends..?" He mumbled, still walking in a straight line.

He's been doing this for an hour, taking an occasional turn here and there…but mostly walking in a straight line. He made a large exaggerated sigh as he walked a little slower, his eyes getting heavier as he mumbled nonsense about boredom. "I think I'm getting sleepy or sumthin…" He yawned. "Yawn confirmed it." He thought aloud rubbing his eyes. "Might as well head ba-Ah!" He cried out in surprise in mid-sentence when he saw Leon walking with a thick book under his arm. He smiled and ran to him.

Leon turned around and made a tiny frown. "Damn." He thought. He continued to think, "Why is everyone finding and bothering me for?"

"Leon, hi there…" Stan covered his mouth and yawned again.

Leon frowned with confusion. "Stan…it's three in the afternoon, why are you yawning?"

"No idea… I might nap later…"

"Okay, I'll be off then…" Leon replied and began to walk off until Stan grabbed his shoulder. Leon looked back at him and asked, "What?"

"Wanna go grab a bite?"

Leon looked at him confused.

Stan smiled nervously; he had forgotten Leon wasn't one who was in-tune with slang. "Want to go and get something to eat, I mean. It's on me!"

"Oh, no thanks…"

"No need to be modest! C'mon!" Stan laughed and grabbed Leon's arm, grabbing him to the nearest food place.

--

_**Curses!**_

Something was up high… a little too high…just why was it up there anyway?

_**Damn it!!**_

The strawberry cheese cake that inhabited a polka dot box mocked Leon for that it was up far too high for him. And he refused to jump for it…

_**Why is cake up so high?! What the hell!**_

Leon angrily stared at the cake on the top, _top_ shelf. He growled lowly, being mock by something that wasn't even alive! Or maybe by the person who designed the store for it to be up there! Whatever it was, he was angry!!

…Until he was caught by surprised seeing a large hand reach for the boxed cake and then hand it to him…

Stan smiled. "You could've asked for me to get it for you."

Leon took the boxed cake and blushed as Stan laughed at the response Leon had. Leon turned his head a little. "…Whatever, thanks…" He mumbled in a hurry and quickly went to purchase his cake.

Stan went outside and waited for Leon giving that he already had what he had wanted. Honey roasted nuts in a large bag.

Leon stepped outside, his head still low with a redden face.

"Let's sit over there, Leon." Stan suggested and grabbed Leon's hand as he sat down with Leon sitting down next to him, still not looking towards his direction.

Stan was looking at the sky, watching children fly their kites as the wind held the kites up in the air. He smiled and then turned to Leon. "Hey, Leon!"

Leon knew he had no choice but to look at him now, because he would either keep poking him or call his name for him to turn around. He turned his head around to him slowly. "…Yes?"

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"…I guess. Go ahead."

"Firs,t I need to think of questions!" Stan laughed and returned to watching the kites dance in the blue sky.

Leon sighed and began to eat his cake.

Stan took noticed and smiled once more. "You really like sweets, huh?"

Leon's once settling face once returned to glowing red as he took another bite of his cake ignoring that question.

Stan scratched his head storming up more questions. "Uhm…"

Leon kept that stubborn and annoyed expression, wishing for his blush to go away and for his heart to stop beating so fast.

"Uh…" Stan continued to make his 'thinking noises.'

Leon eyes him a bit, but not entirely looking at his direction, still too embarrassed and annoyed.

Silence graced them both.

It was Stan's turn to blush, not cause was embarrassed or nervous…Just at how awkward this was now and he was tired and wanted to nap…losing a bit of interest, he kept thinking, "This is awkward…"

Leon poked around his cake and decided to speak up… "So what's with you and being Mr. Righteous?"

Stan's blush disappeared as he turned to face Leon. "Oh? Uh…" He chuckled, "It's just what I do."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Just what you do, huh?"

"Yeah… I mean, you're the same too, right?"

"…I guess." Leon was a little embarrassed to speak in detail, giving he had never done such a thing before besides to Marian. He was in it for the same reasons as Stan, even though at first, he was forced into the job, ironically like Stan was…just in a different situation.

"Ah I see." Stan nodded.

Leon nodded and took the last bite of his cake and wrapped the left overs in the plastic bag.

"Leon…" Stan hesitated on the next question.

"What?"

"Why do you have a strong dislike of Rutee?"

Leon sighed, he guess it wouldn't hurt to explain as long as he didn't say _too much_. "Because she's a brat. If you hadn't noticed, she'll throw tantrums until you give in," he looked at Stan. "Which you easily do."

Stan laughed nervously because he knew it to be true.

Leon took notice of this little habit of Stan but held back on asking. "She'll learn eventually…"

"Through shocking, though?"

Leon crossed his arms. "She's a tough one, that's why."

"That's it?"

Leon nodded.

Stan looked at his feet, a little disappointed with that answer. "I see…"

Leon took noticed and cursed himself for caring… "And that I was looking for her for a few months… I finally meet her and I was greatly disappointed."

Stan's interested filled to the brim again and he looked at Leon. "Oh? Why?"

Leon thought he should end it now, before he pried too deep… "Not an important reason, I don't think…"

"Aw…"

Leon snorted and looked away, looking at the bubblyness would make him talk again.

"Aw okay, I know you won't talk any further. That's okay, at least you filled me in a little." Stan yawned again. "Mmmm! I think I should really take that nap now…"

Leon eyebrow twitched as he looked at Stan. "…You should really work on your sleeping…"

"Nyuuu! I love my naps! It's apart of my very being..!" Stan whined as cute as possible, to his secret, he likes to be cute.

Leon quickly looked away again; he was suspicious of the cute and needed to get away before he talked anymore!! "I'll be going back now…"

He got up and walked as Stan quickly walked behind him. "That's a heavy book you have…"

"I like to read…"

"I can see that…" Stan yawned, once more.

Leon sighed, "Stop talking, it's apparently making you sleepier…"

"Okay!" Stan easily agreed.

Leon only shook his head at the weird blonde… as they walked back to the castle.

It's just another boring day in Derishied


	16. Chapter 16

_**It's almost two weeks after the last mission… I'm growing very bored… I mean, I barely have anything to write in here! The last interesting thing I've done was…Do I really need to write about 'that' in here again..?**_

Leon looked at his journal and his latest entry. It only had about three sentences and the rest of the page blank. He hated blank pages… He sighed and began to write into it once more.

_**...It wouldn't hurt to mention it again… The last interesting thing was buying that strawberry cheese cake that I couldn't reach… But Stan picked it up with ease…damn the tall people! Why is he so monstrously tall anyway? He's nearly taller than everyone of this kingdom! Wait… I think he really **__**is **__**taller than everyone here- **_

"Why am I rambling about this??" Leon was pulling his hair with his right hand and stared at his shaking left hand. He looked at the paper and back to his left hand. "Where did that come from..?" Sighing with his hand calming down, he returned to writing.

…_**Other than that cheese cake thing and explaining why I treat Rutee the way that I do… I was pretty okay with telling him why even if he did used his childish cute against me-**_

Leon jaw dropped at the paper and at his left hand. He shook his head and sighed, "Do I really have nothing to write about that I keep writing about him?" He bit his bottom lip pressing his pen onto the paper. "Let me just wrap this up…"

_**I finished the book quicker than I've expected to and I'm just going to return it now…return, that's right… That's normal at least.**_

"More normal than writing about him in my journal…" He mumbled and hid his journal. He got up to head out to return the book he rented three days ago. "… And pick up Chal on the way there as well. He's probably cranky now."

Leon picked up the book he needed to return and walked out of his room. "To the lounge room first…" He shook his head. He felt the rants coming! He felt the bitching from the supposed inanimate object that shouldn't be able to do such things! It was like he was owned by it… "Tch…If he starts to rant I'm leaving him in there." Leon snorted going up the stairs in the castle to the next floor.

The swordians were kept up rather high in the castle for secure keeping. Leon didn't have many stairs to climb giving his room was pretty high up in the castle because of his high status. He was somewhat glad he wasn't around the others…but that didn't stop them from dropping by for a surprise whenever they felt like it; and they could, because he was their leader…

He finally reached the lounge room door and twisted it slowly almost not wanting to go in there. "…Three," he twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open, "Two," he finally opened the door. "One," He stepped in and

"**What the hell, Bocchan?!"**

Leon sighed.

"**You left me in here for nearly two whole weeks!!"** Chaltier cried out. His tone of voice was giving an extreme feeling of abandonment.

Leon rolled his eyes.

"**A-and are you rolling your eyes?! At me?!"** Chal asked insulted. He received no response and kept going. **"You try being left in a room for two weeks! I mean, Stan came to visit Dimlos time to time! And even Rutee saw Atwight twice!!" **Chaltier started to whine now, cooling off and feeling more depressed. **"Don't you love me?! Don't you care for me, Bocchan?!"**

Leon was making a gesture with his hand. The hand was flapping up and down as if it was yapping; like Chal.

"**O-oh, Bocchan! You're so cruel!!" **Chaltier cried out and screamed in anguish, showing his form of crying.

"…I'll come back later." Leon thought walking out.

"**Bocchan!! Don't leave meeee!! Ahhh!!"**

Leon closed the door and leaned against it, listing to Chal's cries.

"**B-bocchan!!"**

"**Shut up, brat! Damn!!"** Dimlos groaned.

"**Dimlos! Chaltier is distressed!"** Atwight argued.

Chaltier continued to cry, wanting his young master to come back, strap him to his backside and take him out somewhere. He was tired of this room and he felt unloved.

Leon smirked thinking to let this drag out for just a little longer…

"**I-I…I've never felt so lonely, betrayed and depressed!"**

"**Chal…"** Atwight cooed lowly, sympathizing for him.

"**He's never abandoned me like this before! Why isn't he giving me any love?! I-ahhhhh…."**

Leon walked back into the room trying to hold in his laughter and refrain from smirking. "I changed my mind, Chal."

"**Bocchan!!"** Chaltier squealed with glee at Leon's 'quick return'.

Leon picked up Chaltier and strapped him onto him. "Alright, let's go. There might even be a mission today if I check in…"

"**Yaaay!!"**

He walked out the room with Dimlos sighing.

"**If there is a mission…watch me be left here alone for hours. It's early in the morning… Stan is always late and sleeps in."**

All Atwight did was giggle.

…Knowing that was the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

Of course Dimlos and Atwight were correct, Stan was sleeping. The way he was tangled into the bed, hugging his pillow and making a relaxed snore was confirming this. It was nine twenty in the morning…and it didn't look like Stan would be up soon, perhaps noon…but not in the morning hours…"Really? A promotion? No more getting pelted with objects to wake up in the horrible morning hours? Yahooo…."

So deep in his sleep, he was sleep talking.

Though he was having a wonderful dream of having a promotion with a schedule of the heavens…it was going to come short…short because Leon was stepping into the room with a pikohan in hand to wake him up effortlessly and quickly. "Every time…even with an alarm clock I'm sure he doesn't set…just…every time." Leon groaned inching his way to the sleeping blonde.

"Yaaaay!" Stan cheered in his sleep, hugging his pillow with a grin.

Leon rolled his eyes lifting his pikohan up into the air…

"Leon!"

Leon tossed his hammer over his shoulder from being startled. As Leon's senses returned to normal, he looked at Stan who was still asleep…

"I'm so happy…"

Leon's face was reddening as he continued to stare at Stan sleep. He didn't know what to say… but he was curious as to what was happening…This is probably the first time he thanked the fact he talks in his sleep.

Stan laughed a little in his sleep with a bigger grin. "Now you…"

Leon was getting nervous now… He hadn't a clue on why he was so curious on what he was dreaming about. Maybe it was because it was about him…but even so, why should he let the dream drag on when he could just hit him on the head, wake him up, and end everything and move along as if this had never happened? There was a long pause and Leon was getting impatient, waiting for him to give another clue, another speech, something..!

"Can no longer bug or boss me around!"

Leon's eyebrow twitched. "…So…"

"We no longer have to be in each other's hair! Isn't that great?!" Stan cried out of his sleep as if he was awake. He turned over and snuggled into the bed with the cover over his head.

Leon was twitching and was growling lowly.

"Yaaaaay!"

"That's how it is?!" Leon yelled and grabbed Stan by the collar of his sleeping shirt and shook him. "Wake up! It's time to go to work, you bum!"

"G-gaahh!" Stan cried half awake. He was still clinging to the dream world, but was also feeling the disturbance of Leon's wrath.

"Get up!!" Leon continued to yell from anger. He was slapping Stan left to right to get up now.

"Ow! Ow!!" Stan whined as he woke up to see his crazed leader going rabid on him. "I'm up!!"

"You're..!!" Leon didn't finish his sentence but instead growled and slapped him again.

"The hells that for?!" Stan complained prying Leon off.

Leon pushed as much weight as he could onto Stan, taking advantage that he was still sleepy. "Nice to know another person in the world hates me!" Leon sneered and glared straight into Stan's eyes.

Stan was blank. "What?"

"You being so happy we don't have to be in each other's hair anymore? And 'Isn't that great'?"

Stan continued to blankly stare at Leon. "…What?"

"So were you just trying to mooch promotions out of me?"

"I really don't get what you're talking about…"

"I see how it is…You can't trust anyone…"

Stan stretched letting what Leon said fly through one ear and out the other.

Leon continued to glare at Stan…

Stan was scratching his head confused.

"Ah, sir..! I had to follow you here to inform you that…" She just stared at the scene. "Oh…" She was blushing and holding onto his box of new clothes he ordered.

Stan and Leon looked at the maid. Stan wasn't phased giving he was already lost…Leon yelped and jumped off of Stan and fixed his slightly messed up clothing. "J-just drop if off so I can pick it up later!!"

"Ah…sorry to disturb you…"

"There wasn't anything to disturb!" He countered and stomped his foot.

Stan was lazily getting out of bed, his head hurting from waking up to chaos… "Feh…" He grumbled, knowing he forgot whatever good he dreamt.

Leon heard the door close behind him seeing that Stan had went into his bathroom. "B-better hurry up!! We're late again!!"

"BLAH!" Stan responded; this has gotten old for him… And each time he gets attacked differently, this one was by far the weirdest of them all.

Leon stormed out of Stan's room and slammed his door shut. He leaned against a wall across from his door and stared at it angrily. "Hmph…" He was very angry, but he only acknowledged a small portion of it. Ignoring the small fact he was interested in having Stan as a friend…just a little bit; but that dream seemed to give him a message that Stan didn't and instead wanted a promotion out of him. "Tch, like everyone else around me…"

--

After having to rescue Mary from another trap and tame Rutee from going chaotic on the guards again…the group was settled into a large and slightly broken down horse carriage to Starlyze temple...

"Why are we in this crappy carriage?! It…it's nearly broken down!!" Chelsea complained scratching herself all over. "T-this place is making me itchy with its dingy broken down-ness!" She glared at Leon still scratching herself from discomfort. "Why couldn't you get us something nicer, fancier…PRETTIER?!"

Leon was sitting on a large crate with his legs formerly crossed and his hands placed firmly on top of them. He looked towards Chelsea's direction indifferent to her discomfort. "They're held on stand by for more important matters."

Chelsea only groaned and continued to shiver and scratch herself.

Stan was a little worried and poked Chelsea. "If you keep scratching yourself that way…you're going to mess up your skin…"

Chelsea screamed. "I hate it!! This place is so dirty, dingy and ugh!!" Her scratching became much more rabid and she growled in anger.

"C-chelsea!!" Stan called out holding her in place from scratching herself any further. "Stop it!!"

Rutee took her attention off of Stan and Chelsea and looked at Leon. "I'm surprised you're not fussing like the little girl. Giving you're like a little princess-AAHHHHHH!" Rutee started shaking violently on the floor as Leon held his hand in view…the hand pushing the button that was causing Rutee's nerves to erupt…

Leon was too busy staring at the flashing and the twitching woman on the floor to notice that Stan made his way over to him and snatched the remote from him. "H-hey!!"

Stan had a stern expression as he pocketed the remote. "I told you to stop that, Leon!!"

"She was being a smart ass!" Leon yelled in his defense.

"But you're always the smart ass!!" Stan countered.

"Exactly!!"

Chelsea chuckled at this.

"Chelsea!!" Stan called her name in a scolding manner.

"But it's true…" Chelsea mumbled forgetting about her horrible itchiness.

Mary was sleeping through the whole thing.

Stan stared Leon down and Leon stared Stan down. Leon was slowly puffing up his cheek in a bratty manner. He and Stan continued to stare at one another not blinking once.

Chelsea was finding it entertaining and grinning with excitement thinking. "Oh man, what chemistry those two have!!" Her eyes were positively glistening at the scene.

The carriage stopped and Leon fell off the crate he was elegantly sitting on.

Chelsea busted out in laughter. "Oh crap!! He fell off the dirty old crate he was gracing with his elegance!"

Stan came to his aid and offered a hand to lift him up. Of course he was disguising and holding in his laughter quite well… "H-here…"

Leon was blushing and pushed his hand away, slowly getting up on his own grunting from the sore spots. When he got up he nearly fell over from imbalance and focusing on the pain too much. Stan caught him before he fell as his face crumbled up into annoyance and embarrassment. He quickly got out of his arms and to the exit out of the carriage.

Chelsea nudged into Stan's waist chuckling.

Stan wasn't catching on as he shrugged and went to wake up Mary. "Mary…We're here!"

Mary woke up and frowned at Stan. "…But I just found choco mountain, Stan..!" She sniffled and started to cry. "Choco mountain!!"

"…Choco-wha?"

Chelsea only shook her head at the red head. "Stan, it's her dream to find a mountain of chocolate…Just let it go…"

Stan looked at the crying Mary and raised an eyebrow. "…Uhm…okay, sounds interesting..!"

"Can you Morons hurry up and get out?!" Leon was pissed now, and he was going to take it out on the whole team.

Stan gently shook Rutee on the floor who was groaning in pain. "Hey…Can you move?"

Rutee slowly got up rubbing her head. "Yeah, yeah…I'm a toughie..! I can still move!" She laughed and leapt out of the carriage and continued to laugh to hide the pain.

Stan climbed out of the carriage as Mary and Chelsea quickly followed.

Leon had his back turned to the entire party with his cape flowing in the wind.

Chelsea nudged Stan again. "I bet he has that cape for two reasons…"

"Like what?"

"Accessorizing and to look cool in windy areas..!"

Stan chuckled. "Yeah…probably!"

"Stop joking around and let's go to the temple!" Leon ordered and walked on ahead urging for the party to follow; and they did.

--

"H-hello! Thank you for coming!! My name is…my name is…" She fixed her glasses blushing. She wasn't used to crowds…or many people really. After fixing her glasses she began to play with her large green braids and tried to speak up. "P-Phillia Philis!"

"You're one of the priestesses here I gather…" Leon added stepping up front to start the confrontation.

She nodded. "Y-yes…I'm assigned to your group as well…"

Stan stared in awe. "…So cute…" he echoed in his mind over and over. Admiring the shy and sweet priestess. He had a light shaded blush on his face as he watched her every movement and even observed her. She was wearing multiple robes as he could tell, all with pretty and elegant designs; fit for a priestess. He found her hair unique and the little crystal orbs on them a nice touch. "Green and red…like roses…" He thought, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay, everyone lets go." Leon ordered and moved on ahead.

Stan didn't hear, he was still staring at Phillia.

Chelsea booted his knee.

"Ow!" He cried holding onto his knee and glaring at Chelsea. "What was that for?!"

"Stop zoning out!" She snorted and walked on ahead.

Phillia was shyly looking back at Stan with a cute and confused expression.

Stan could only shyly wave back.


	18. Chapter 18

Inside the temple, everyone was currently resided in the main entrance. It was large and spacious, completely white accented with blue in some places. Though the place was very wide and empty, there were stairs in every aspect of the main room. They were obviously the way leading to many chambers, rooms, floors and the like. Along with the many stairs, there were many doors and hallways; this place looked to be one giant labyrinth.

Phillia stood besides one of the many head priests of the starlyze temple. She had a warm and gentle smile as her hands were politely rested on her lap. "You were summoned before us because we are troubled by a forewarned swarm of monsters that may storm us…" Her style of speech was very formal, calm and soft spoken. Luckily the temple was rather silent or they may have not heard her. "It is uncertain that the swarm will come here, but we thought having protection would suffice." She smiled and raised her clasped hands to her chest. "We trust our faith and our safety upon you."

Chelsea examined Stan while Phillia talked; she rolled her eyes thinking, "The idiot is love struck… what's so good about a goody-goody priestess anyway? He must be one of those freaks that like really submissive girls…" Chelsea then looked at Stan again, his face was bridging from pink to red, and his eyes were absolutely glistening at the sight of Phillia. "Or maybe its lust and he's trying to look cute. No way can someone get struck like that in first sight…no way. Sure her talking is cute an all…but c'mon!!"

"Chelsea…I don't see Rutee anywhere…" Mary whispered into Chelsea's ear, startling her from her 'analyzing.'

Before she responded Leon angrily uttered. "…What?"

Mary bowed and decided apologize. "I am sorry, Leon sir! I think Rutee wandered off again!"

Leon groaned and palmed his face. "That annoying little…"

"Please do not swear in the presence of Atamoni…" Phillia and the priest kindly asked of Leon.

Leon only rolled his eyes and stepped in front of his crew. "We gotta find that annoying thief before she causes trouble…again."

Stan sighed; he didn't feel like looking for or dealing with Rutee. He wanted to get know Phillia at least! "Oh, Rutee…" He mumbled and rubbed his head as a thought came over him. "Oh wait…if there is a search party…I can invite Phillia hopefully! Or ask her to show me around…her favorite place…haha, this wont be so bad after all!"

"Excuse me, Leon. But is this Rutee person that much of a thief she would rob us..?"

Leon turned his gaze towards her with his facial expression stern and full of seriousness. "Yes." His answer was blunt and filled with assurance.

Phillia fixed her tilting glasses and frowned at the shorter boy. "…Can you be so sure of that?"

Leon nodded and crossed his arms. "Definitely, this wouldn't be the first she stole from."

"Damn…" Was what echoed in the minds of Stan and Chelsea at the same time, hearing that Rutee even stole from churches.

"Oh dear…" Phillia sighed. "I'll pray for her…"

Leon dusted off his shoulders and lowly mumbled, "Praying won't do a thing…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing important." Leon added and turned to his crew once more. "Alright, Chelsea, I want you to go with Mary."

The two nodded and decided to go on the east side of the temple and headed up stairs.

"Stan… you too, pick a random direction, I'm going west." Leon stated, waving him off and heading to where he said he was going. He then disappeared into one of the long hallways.

Stan turned to Phillia and smiled. "Mind showing me around?"

Phillia tilted her head as she twirled her long green locks. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for one of your allies?"

Stan only playfully waved as he offered for Phillia's hand. "Three should be enough, Phillia. I'm really curious about this place! Maybe you can even show me your favorite parts of the temple, I would love the company!"

Phillia shyly took his hand and then took the lead. "Okay, I'm glad someone is taking interest of the temple…" She smiled at Stan as she walked besides him, a little in the lead.

Stan was cheering in the inside at the success.

--

Leon looked at his watch and was surprised; he hadn't realized he walked around for over forty minuets. But when he had looked up from the watch and saw a familiar painting of a goddess and froze. "…I just passed this…" He looked around… "…I was just here…" He rubbed his forehead and grumbled. "Maybe I should pay more attention… I mean, I hadn't realized I've been walking here for forty minuets…this place is pretty huge…" He sighed and walked down stairs and went through another door, continuing his search for Rutee.

--

Giving it's been an hour for Mary and Chelsea; they already headed back to the start of the temple and then found their way into a lounge room. They were watching all the busy little workers run around the library while others studied and conversed. Mary was sitting on a pile of books twiddling her thumbs, worried for Rutee. "Rutee…"

Chelsea only gave Mary a pat on the head as a form of comfort. "I bet Leon can find her, that guy can always find her like he has Rutee senses."

Mary sighed. "But Rutee will be in trouble again…"

"True that." Chelsea chucked and sat down on a smaller pile of books and continued to laugh.

Mary frowned at Chelsea. "But that means Rutee will get into more trouble!"

"Yeah, her problem." She shrugged and looked at Mary. "Mary, you try really hard to be good… And especially for Rutee."

Mary nodded and let Chelsea continue.

"But I honestly don't think she appreciates what you're doing for her. She keeps getting in one trouble, after another and another."

"No…Rutee is just stubborn!"

"But her stubbornness is getting her into deeper trouble to the point your extra efforts won't really do much for her. It's getting to the point you two will need to go separate ways, or she'll hold you down being a forced worker for these knights."

Mary looked up and smiled sadly at Chelsea. "I really love being a knight though, Chelsea…"

Chelsea was intrigued and crossed her legs with an interested expression. "Oh? Why?"

"It reminds me of something…it gives me a familiar feeling and I like doing good and helping people! Being a knight is great!"

Chelsea frowned, finding Mary and her innocence cute. She really wanted to help the poor woman out. She got up and gripped her shoulders and gave Mary a caring smile. "But Rutee doesn't, Mary. She doesn't like this stuff…"

"I'm sure she will over time…"

"No, I really doubt it, Mary. If you like being a knight and doing all of this you two might need to branch apart."

Mary shook her head in disapproval. "No! Rutee will change and she'll be a knight too! I know she will! She said we will never separate and will be partners through anything."

Chelsea sighed and sat back down on her small pile of books knowing Mary had a firm belief in her ideals. She could only hope that she could see for herself that she and Rutee are slowly having a vast different outlook on morals, hobbies and views.

--

Stan and Phillia were in a deep part of the temple within one of its many libraries. The two had already walked around a large portion of the temple, there wasn't much to see and a lot of libraries. But this one appeared to be Phillias favorite section so they hung around here. Stan and Phillia were sitting across each other at a small coffee table. They weren't alone, as there were other scholars in the library going about their business. They were keeping a slight eye on Stan, though he didn't notice. "So, Phillia…"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been here?" Stan asked, he was trying to be careful with his word choices; not wanting to not look weird.

"I've been here since I was born." She stated with a smile.

Stan scratched his head and continued on. "Oh…So have you ventured out or anything?"

"No. I never left the temple before…I sometimes wonder if I will."

Stan frowned and continued to nervously rub the back of his head. "Do you find it depressing, Phillia?"

"No, I like it here, and I really don't mind. I'm sure I'll venture out for a little bit one day!"

Stan only let out a nervous chuckle…the conversation was a bit one-sided and he needed another topic. But at the same time, he continued to hope for the Rutee search to drag out just a little longer…

--

Leon's fist banged against the wall with each step he took. He passed the goddess painting for the seventh time even when he felt like he went another direction…he ended up here again. No matter how many stairs he climbed, or how many turns he made… He always walked past that damn goddess painting! He decided to climb short stairs to a upper railing. Up the railing he sighed using Chaltier's sheath to constantly clang against the metal railing giving he was bored. The extreme silence, besides his footsteps, were adding to the slow breakdown; the slow breakdown from being lost, stressed and from the silence.

"**Bocchan! Cut this out!"** Chaltier yelled from having his sheath used as some sort of rod to make noises against metal railings. Like a child finding a stick and doing that to annoy the locals.

Leon turned around and walked across the railings continuing to use Chal to make a large and funny sounding chain against the railing. "I'm bored, Chal, and I need to be entertained, especially from the silence and walking."

"**Stop it! It's annoying, Bocchan!"**

Leon only chuckled, turned around, and walked against the railing a third time.

"**BOCCHAN, QUIT IT!"**

Leon didn't quit it; he once again reversed his direction and walked against the railing. "Hahaha…"

"**Don't take your stress out on me because your sense of direction sucks!"**

Leon grinned and unstrapped Chaltier from him and began to bang a pattern against the railing, just to piss of Chaltier.

"**Bocchan! I freaking swear I'll hurt you if you don't stop!!"**

"Sure…" Leon said, strapping Chaltier back onto him, making it look like he was stopping, only to run across the railing again. Leon has lost it, he lost it after being lost in a labyrinth temple for two hours.

"**BOCCHAN!"** Chaltier screamed, he couldn't take it anymore, and he was itching to drop a nice firm and heavy stone on Leon's head. But he also feared that he would crack Leon's head open and leave him bleeding on the floor helpless in a large confusing building.

As Leon looked down from the railing her saw her…he finally found her and pointed shouting, "RUTEE!"

"**Oh thank atamoni!!" **Chaltier praised in great relief giving he wasn't being used as an idiotic tool of entertainment.

Rutee looked up and gasped. "Oh crap!!" She cried loudly and ran from where she came.

"Come back here!!" Leon dug into his pocket but he didn't find the taser button. He didn't find them in any of his pockets…but then he remembered, "Stan has it!" He could hear Rutee's cackles echo through the empty halls. "Damn it!" He cursed and jumped over the railing and quickly tailed after Rutee thanking his great speed.

Rutee looked over her shoulders as she ran and freaked when she saw Leon quickly catching up to her. "W-what the hell?!"

"**Hehe! He's a fast one isn't he, Rutee?" **Atwight giggled.

"This isn't right, Atwight!"

"**You shouldn't have wandered off, dear"**

Rutee was going to speak again, but she was hit on the head hearing a loud squeak echo into her ears. "Augh!!" She screamed and fell onto the ground.

Leon stood over her having one of the many 'hold you down to my will, damn it' leashes in hand and cracked the rope.

Rutee jumped and looked up at Leon and screamed.

--

The two were still sadly lost as Leon kept tugging the leash on the struggling and rebellious woman. He got her this time, and if she tried to run, he'd just drop another squeaky hammer on her head again. "I went through all of this trouble to find you." He scolded and yanked on the rope again making her stumble her foot steps. "And now I am lost with you! The horrors."

"I can say the same thing!" Rutee angrily responded. She hated this, and this time there was no righteous blonde to save her out of this one.

"Shut up! I try, Rutee! I try! But you keep doing dumb things, pissing me off and adding to your sentence!"

"Oh yeah?! What's my sentence?!"

"Twenty-three years!"

"What the fu-"

"I hear a blasphemy being ready to be spoken!" A middle-aged man's voice echoed threateningly.

Leon tugged on the rope again and made Rutee fall onto the floor with a cry.

The priest made his way over to them getting ready to scold…until he found what he saw incredibly odd and unnatural. "…What are you doing in my church?"

"What?" Leon questioned, he was wondering why the priest was looking at him like that as he continued to hold Rutee down onto the floor with his foot.

"…Please, keep your fetishes out of the church."

Leon removed his foot from her back and stared at the man in disbelief.

Rutee was disgusted on the floor, but still was in pain.

"I mean, for Atamoni's sake…she looks like your relative…"

"Y'know what? Fu-"

As the priest screamed blasphemy from Leon releasing a tiny 'F bomb', Chaltier and Atwight giggled like little children, finding it very humorous.

--

It was mid-day now, and everyone was settled into the lounge room. Leon and Rutee looked the most tired and stressed, Chelsea was troubled by an earlier event as was Mary. Stan and Phillia were the only ones perfectly fine as Stan examined them all and asked. "Hey, guys…what's up with you all?"

Leon only angrily snorted and punched Stan in his stomach. "Give me back my my damn taser!"

"Stop cursing in the church!" The priest that led him there yelled angrily, still disturbed by Leon's previous swearing fit.

"Shut the hell up!" The people around him gasped as he socked Stan's gut again.

"Ow!! Fine!!" Stan cried and handed Leon his taser back.

Leon shocked Rutee as everyone stared at the flashing and shaking woman amazed. Once he had finished shocking her, he was satisfied a bit and asked one of the many people here to lead him to his room to rest.

Stan sat down rubbing his stomach frowning, Phillia and Mary was worried for Rutee, and Chelsea went to her room to sleep, no longer amused by Rutee being shocked.

Atamoni approves for that she is amused.


	19. Chapter 19

It was late at night in the temple, everyone but one was asleep. The person who wasn't asleep was busy wandering the dark halls of the temples with a lantern in hand. The short young man kept himself wrapped in his pink cape for it was cold in the lone dark and empty halls. He managed to find his ways around from the goddess picture from earlier…but this time, there was a goddess statue he kept circling. "Damn it…"

"**Bocchan, I've warned you not to wander the halls in the middle of the night alone…"**

"Quiet, Chal." Leon retorted and continued to make tired and heavy steps through out the halls.

"**Bocchan, you could've had someone escort you around the halls in the morning, stupid."**

"Shut up, Chal."

"**You're going to wander the halls until you give in and sleep on the cold hard floor when you could've slept in a nice warm bed."**

Leon stopped walked and sighed. "Chal, no use bothering me about it now, we're most likely far away from my room now."

"**Then wander your way back."**

"I can't do that now, Chal…"

"…**Walk backwards?"**

Leon just ignored the last statement and walked forward. He will find his room, go to bed, and wake up to some hopefully nice breakfast.

--

"Say, guys, have you seen Leon around anywhere?" Stan asked and scratched his head. He looked around the lounge room that they were in, and still, no Leon.

Everyone gave their fair share of 'no's and 'nope's until Phillia spoke up. "I didn't see him in his room, it was unlocked and the bed was still made…"

Stan tilted his head confused. "So… you're saying he didn't sleep in there or what?"

"I don't think he did, Stan." Phillia responded sadly, feeling her response displeased him.

"Oh… well, he's a sharp one! He's probably fine!" Stan cheered as he headed his way into the kitchen. "I feel so good, I think I'll cook!"

"You can cook?" Rutee snorted raising an eyebrow from the corner she sat in.

Stan slowly turned around with an un-amused expression. "Yes," he decided to start slow before cutting her head off verbally.

Rutee made a teasing and haughty laugh. "I can't see you cooking." She smirked and crossed her arms. "You're just a tall blonde goofy man. What makes you think I will believe you can cook?"

Stan sneered and sharply turned back to the kitchen making his hair flip as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to prove my skills….just you wait…"

"Whatever… Get me a barf bag!"

"Shut up!" Stan shouted from the kitchen angered and insulted that she dare question his very being and cooking. He took great pride in his cooking just like his sister or anyone else in his family before them. It's just what Ailerons do!

"**Aye, Stan. She doesn't know you or your cooking."**

"It's still one of the things my family is proud for! Hell no I'm not letting this down!" Stan growled getting the kitchen set up for breakfast.

"**But Rutee doesn't know and probably doesn't care; you know how she is…" **Dimlos reasoned with his owner. He knew how Stan was when it comes to things important to him such as family and even friends. **"So don't let it get to you…"**

"Still protecting our cooking honor!" He snorted and cracked eggs into a large bowl.

Dimlos could only sigh at Stan's stubbornness.

--

"Sir…do you think he's dead or something?" A lower ranking priest asked a higher ranking priest. He was looking at Leon curled up on the floor wrapped tightly into his cape.

The higher priest knelt down and touched his neck. Leon was cold while the priest's hand was arm, causing the boy on the floor to shudder at his touch. "No, he's alive; he's just cold and could be ill from sleeping on this cold floor…" He shook the boy only to receive a groan from him. Leon clinched onto his cape tighter shuddering again after being shook a second time. "Hey!" He shouted making Leon jolt up into a sitting position hugging himself still wrapped in his cape.

Leon sneezed and coughed.

"**I told you, Bocchan! You were all like 'No! I am going to familiarize myself! I am a top Siengald knight, I can do it!' And then you got lost and was like, 'I am tired and cold and the lantern is going out!' I told you to wander back, but nooooooo, you kept going on! Then you just curled up on the floor all pathetically!! Stupid Bocchan!!"** Chaltier was both angered and worried for Leon. He hates it when Leon doesn't listen to him and tries to act like his body is immune to everything when he is as frail as a flower.

Leon only groaned and got up feeling aches all throughout his body. "Ow…my body hurts…" Leon complained lowly as he rubbed his shoulders and his neck. Not even rubbing did much for that his hands were the coldest part of his body currently.

"**That what happens when you sleep in cold empty hallways, Bocchan!!"** Chaltier was displeased and was going to remind and nag at Leon about it all day. All day until it gets drilled into his head that he should always listen to his advisory.

Leon rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't argue with Chaltier near regular people for that he would look crazy. Instead, he decided to ask the priests on the where about of his crew and what they were doing during his absence. "Do you know where the others are and what they are doing?"

"Ah, we've volunteered to scout you out giving you weren't in your bed…" The higher ranked priest replied kindly.

The younger one however laughed with a big grin of amusement. "How long were ya lost for? To… you know, having to sleep on the floor and -" He was slapped on the head before he could finish. He whined from the disciplinary act of his superior.

Leon could only make a childish laugh on the inside; keeping a mature and stern look on the out. He crossed his arms waiting for the two to be done and be lead back to where the group was.

--

Phillia stepped into the kitchen as she looked at all the food lined up across the large counter and Stan putting away the cooking equipment he had finished using. "Wow, this looks and smells delicious, Stan!" Phillia praised as she softly clapped being impressed.

Stan noticed her presence and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Heh…well, I really love to cook. A family thing…"

"Ah, I see! Sounds nice, Stan!" Phillia responded and walked her way over to the food picking up two plates. "I'll help you take it to everyone." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Phillia!" Stan responded to her kindness and picked up two plates walking out. He placed it on the table as Rutee smirked at him; he only replied with a glare as he walked back into the kitchen to get his plate and Phillia's. Sitting down…far from Rutee, he placed Phillia's next to him. "Over here, Phillia."

"**Your flirting is so blunt, please stop."** Dimlos groaned into Stan's mind, thinking he should keep this suggestion private to cease any unnecessary things from Rutee and cause awkward vibes with Phillia towards everyone. **"Really, it's really embarrassing, Stan…" **Dimlos added, hoping just this once, Stan will listen to him.

To his surprise he did. "Gee, sorry I guess…"

"**Lost your touch over the years I see."**

Stan grumbled and ate his eggs in embarrassment at Dimlos comment. "Did not, shut up…"

"**Yeah you have…what's with your sudden interest in this stuff anyway..? I thought…"**

"I'll stop, Dimlos…just don't bring it up again, thanks."

"Well, it's awfully quiet this morning at the table!" Chelsea spoke up tapping her fork against her half empty plate. "What is this, guys?!"

Mary was too busy inhaling the food, Phillia and Stan were quietly eating as Rutee poked and jabbed at the food continuously; not wanting to give in and wind up enjoying his cooking. Stan shrugged in response to Chelsea. He was slightly moody from both Rutee and Dimlos not knowing what to say or even felt like talking.

"Buuuu!" Chelsea moaned displeased. "Where's the runt anyway?" She sighed.

"…You of all people calling me a runt? Ridiculous."

Everyone looked up from the table to see Leon not looking as well kept as he normally did. "Hey, you look rather sleepy, Leon." Stan stated observing how Leon had light bags under his eyes, his hair was a little messy and his clothes were somewhat wrinkled. "…Uhm… _really _sleepy?" Stan changed his former sentence after fully observing him.

Leon ignored and sat down at a free seat and looked at the breakfast. "Smells nice…" He mumbled as his stomach growled to his misfortune of the others hearing it.

"You have a plate in the kitchen, Leon. It shouldn't be too cold it was made just a little while ago!" Phillia informed as she got up and picked up her plate. "I'll return with it shortly."

"Thank you." Leon replied as he looked around the table. Chelsea was talking with Mary, Rutee still hasn't eaten her food and Stan was now looking rather unlike himself as he poked the last sausage on his plate. This only caught Leon's attention a little bit giving he sees that Stan is capable of other moods than that of being a happy-go-lucky moron all the time; though he didn't care enough to ask what was wrong.

Phillia returned with Leon's food and placed it in front of him with a warm smile. "I hope you feel better, Leon."

"…Thanks." Leon didn't really know how to respond to something like that…it was a little too warm for him causing him huff and blush. He picked up his fork and got a taste of his breakfast and was taken back. "…Pretty good."

"Finally someone said an opinion…" Stan mumbled out of his slump.

Leon stopped in mid-chewing from his second bite and stared at Stan across the table. Stan wasn't looking at anyone, just at his empty plate. Leon swallowed his food and spoke. "…You can cook?" He was shocked such delicious cooking came from that of his somewhat clumsy subordinate, Stan. If such good cooking came from him, he can always assign him to cook during camp, of course he'd play it off that he didn't favor it that much.

Stan let out an aggravated sigh picking up his plate and going into the kitchen not responding to Leon. He was tired of people doubting his abilities…

Leon then looked at Rutee and noticed her plate was full. "So why aren't you eating?"

"Humph…not eating his food." She responded as she poked it more. Despite her stomach's fierce growling she was going to be stubborn and not eat it, only to spite and insult him.

Leon only shrugged and continued to eat his food, he couldn't lie to himself that it wasn't good, and he was hungry and needed to greet himself with something good at least. Giving that he had woke up aching, tired, and cold previously.

Stan came back and returned to his seat crossing his arms. "So, Rutee, why haven't you eaten yet?"

"Because I'm going to be the only one not hurling her guts when it comes to fighting."

Stan snorted. "Oh is that so?"

"Yes." She responded and started to mush the now cold food around the plate.

"Oh, Rutee! It was really good!" Phillia spoke. "And it isn't good to waste food."

"It is if it's contagious."

"Rutee…" Phillia whined lowly at her behavior and the things she was saying.

Leon was itching to say something but it would look like he was speaking in Stan's favor and he didn't want that. Fearing that Stan, Chelsea or even Rutee would never let such thing down.

Stan growled lowly tapping his fingers on the table rather hard. He was trying to abide to Dimlos' advice, but Rutee was making it incredibly hard. "Well you should've just given it to someone else while it wasn't cold!"

"And add to my sentence for murder? No thanks."

"Grr...Rutee!" Stan snapped wanting to go over there and mash the plate into her face. But he knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do and be going against the ways he was raised. He just had to continue to control himself.

"It's true!"

"Rutee, stop being such an annoying queen!" Chelsea squeaked at her angrily. She also liked Stan because she found him interesting and nice like Mary. "Gee, you're just being a cranky spiteful-"

"Rat." Leon added finishing his food. He couldn't help it, it was too open and he had to sink in somewhere.

"Hey, I'm not a rat! And don't call me a queen!"

"I wouldn't call her a rat or a queen, she's a trick totally spiting me and herself in the process, I don't even care anymore." Stan snorted and left the room. In the end, he did care and was greatly insulted.

"Oh, poor Stan…" Phillia whispered sadly not knowing what to do.

Leon only got up to return his plate to the kitchen and then to his room for a wholesome nap.

Mary followed Stan worried for him and his feelings. She was going to tell him how much she appreciated his meal that he made for everyone.

"Buuu! You made Stan of all people down!" Chelsea scolded at Rutee with her hands on her hips and her cheek puffed up in disproval.

"Tch, truth hurts."

"You didn't even taste it!"

"Saving stomach, thanks."

Leon walked past the arguing girls with a priest to escort him to his room.

Chelsea took noticed and was angered Leon wasn't doing anything. "Leon, do something!"

"Not my problem." Leon stated and left the girls to themselves.

"Arg! That stupid selfish Leon!!" She shouted frustrated and stormed out herself.

Phillia nervously tugged at her braids and thought she should go. "I-I'm going to go do my rituals now…"

Atwight didn't know what to say to any of this, though she was disappointed at Rutee breaking up the whole team with her arrogance.

Rutee had then noticed everyone was gone and she was now alone. She then silently ate her breakfast in peace.


	20. Chapter 20

Stan was still angered and displeased with his friends insulting something he held dear to himself; cooking. Well, the only one to truly insult was Rutee; the others didn't say anything! Leon was only borderline rude about it. He said he liked it before he knew that he cooked it. Now what? Will he dare eat any of his future cooking? Stan even debated if he should even cook at all for them in the future.

"**Get over yourself, Stan. **_**My god**_** you're putting this way out of proportion." **Dimlos scolded.It's been awhile since Dimlos saw Stan get this worked up over his cooking. He had forgotten exactly how long ago it was. All he remembered was that last time, the insulter got punched clear across the room. A part of him wanted to see some poor priest be nosy and try to consult Stan out of his anger and get punched across the room, while the other knew he'd get scolded by Atwight if he allowed such a thing to happen.

"Oh to hell with you, Dimlos!" Stan cursed and grumbled underneath his breath. Normally he could take Dimlos' assery, but right now he wasn't in the mood for it.

"**At least I'm not throwing a bitchy fit like an old house wife…"**

Stan's eyebrow twitched at that comment. "I know you didn't go there, Dimlos. I know you didn't."

"**You have nothing on me, man; because if you call me an old nagging house wife well, guess what? I have reasons to yell at you! You're so stupid!"**

"Nothing justifies nagging! Hypocrite!"

"**I'm **_**not**_** a hypocrite!"**

Mary saw Stan fuming in a corner and felt that it was her duty as both Stan and Rutee's friend to fix this between them. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and marched over to Stan who was snarling at his sword. "Stan!" She called out. Stan was still growling insults at his sword not paying any mind to her. "Stan!" She called out again. She gotten the same results and just watched the argument which was only one-sided from her point of view. She was waiting for an opening to butt in, but she knew that would be hard if she couldn't hear Dimlos.

"Don't make me chuck you off the starlyize forest cliff, Dimlos!" Stan threatened Dimlos. He pushed his thumb into the core-lens and twisted it on top of it to anger and hurt the swordian.

"**You wouldn't,"** Dimlos growled mid-sentence from the rough nudging but pressed on.**"**_**Dare**_** throw me off a cliff! You need me, twit!"**

"I do not!" Stan argued and continued to make Dimlos suffer the power of his thumb.

"**Knock off the thumb nudging, you bastard! And you do need me!"**

Mary always found the swordian wielders odd; more so than herself, even. She remembered she never saw Leon talk to his swordian much or even at all. "Maybe his doesn't talk?" She rubbed her chin and continued to wonder. "Hm…I wonder if there are anymore than Dimlos, Atwight and Chaltier…"

"**You're a rotten kid, Stan!"**

"I'm not a rotten kid! I'm an adult and you're a sword with an inferior complex!"

Dimlos gasped. **"You take that back! I am not!"**

"I bet you faked that gasp because swords-don't-breathe!"

"**Ghh-!! You..!" **Dimlos fell silent. He had no idea how to respond to that… But he did know he had more things to think about along with coming with a come back before-

"And I come out the victor." Stan smirked and crossed his arms.

Damn

A floating sprite flew past Mary, catching her attention in an instant. "Ooh it's one of these again!" She smiled and chased after the sprite. It's floating was as gentle as a feather in the wind. Mary always found the sprites pretty and she enjoyed watching them float. It reminded her of Dandelion seeds and she loved to see those fly away too.

She also completely forgot to talk to Stan.

--

Leon closed the door to his room and leaned against the door with a loud and wide mouthed yawn. He didn't even care to cover his mouth, even out of habit. No one was around and he was incredibly tired.

"**Bocchan!" **Chaltier sung to get Leon's attention which he wasn't granted. **"Bocchan!" **Chaltier tried again, he knew Leon hated liveliness especially when tired. He was bored and he needed to entertain himself.

Leon didn't pay any mind again and plopped himself onto the bed face first. He crawled a little higher into the bed and grabbed his pillow hugging it. He snuggled his face into it with a sigh and wrapped himself into a blanket cocoon. He was embracing the warmness and the softness of it all unlike the previous night where he curled up and slept on the cold hard floor. Chaltier wasn't going to destroy this, and ironically he didn't even need much power to block out the mischievous sentient sword.

"**Geeze, Bocchan, since when did you get all slobbish?" **Chaltier tried to tease Leon. He didn't have much material and he needed to scrap around first for reactions.

Leon's lips curved into a sleepy smile, his body enraptured with the warm and soft bed.

Chaltier was growing annoyed because he had nothing to use against Leon and Leon was ignoring him at that. **"Bocchan!"**

Leon could hear his annoyed tone, but like all the other cries of attention from Chal, he ignored it.

"**Bocchan, stop ignoring me-"**

"Shut up."

"**Bocchan!" **Chaltier was appalled by his sudden and rude act of silencing him. **"Bocchan you better apologi-"**

"Shut up, Chal." Leon stated from under the depths of the covers.

"**Bocchan! You have no right to talk to me like that! Aren't I importa-"**

"Chal, please, stop talking." Leon knew he had to make these commands short or he would be finding himself in a dragged out argument with Chal instead of sleeping.

"**Well, I'll have you know that…"**

Hearing Chal's whining and complaining caused him to put the pillow and the covers over his head to try to block him out.

Too bad it's very hard to block out something that talks in your head.

--

"Good morning, Lord Hugo!" Many of his maids and female secretaries greeted him as he walked through his mansion. "Looking great today, Lord Hugo!" Was another kind of greeting from them.

The extremely rich and clean-cut middle-aged man did not respond, he merely smirked and kept on going to his destination thinking about how awesome and powerful he is.

This is exactly why all of his workers were female.

"Been waiting for you, Lord Hugo." The bustiest of his secretaries greeted with a professional smile and opened the door to his office.

Hugo nodded and entered his office.

"**You're late from that meeting."** His swordian's growling voice echoed into the depths of his mind. **"Just where **_**the hell**_** were you? I expect you to be back here at eleven-thirty! **_**Not**_** eleven-thirty-five!"**

Hugo nervously fixed his tie and closed the door behind him.

"**Well?!"** The sword bellowed for an answer. He always expected immediate responses from Hugo.

Hugo sat in his chair and cleared his throat. "I had a quick meeting with a business partner outside."

"**Right."**

"So I was late by five minutes."

"**Right."**

Hugo nervously eyed his sword noticing an angered aura emitting from it. He cleared his throat and saw a multi-colored cube that was scrambled on his desk. He took note that it wasn't there before and one of his workers must've left it there as a present. His large gloved hand reached for it only to stop before grasping it when his sword pulsed at his hand.

"**Pick **_**me**_** up first."**

Hugo had hated his controlling sword. The others were masters or equals to their swords while he, he was controlled by a damn sword. He picked up his unique, large and heavy swordian and looked at it. The hilt of the sword was huge as was the rest of the sword, the blade was large and black, with two large dragon fangs in the groves at the bottom of the blade and a little groove with a little dragon tooth at the top. This sword was definitely different than the rest, the sword claimed to be the leader of them all but also chose to be kept hidden from the rest for whatever reason.

"…**You lie. You said you were going to a meeting! Why do you have doughnut crumbs on your tie?!"**

"Can't I stop for a doughnut or two?!"

"**No! You're supposed to do your tasks without any distractions! Not only were you goofing off for doughnuts, you have lipstick on your collar! You imbecile! You oaf! You stupid perverted swine!"**

Hugo placed the sword besides him again and grabbed the cube unknowing of its evil being equivalent of his sword's attitude.

"**Did you dare place me onto the floor while I was talking?!" **The sword continued to scream in rage at Hugo. He was very displeased this morning. **"And… Hey, is that a Rubik's cube?" **His voice trailed from sounding like a threatening storm to one filled with wonder. When his realization came to be he sounded pleased and a little excited. **"I love those things! They're **_**positively devious!**_**"**__The sword was now suddenly in a good mood at the realization there was a Rubik's cube present. **"They're like me! They bend minds. Fufufu."**

Hugo didn't pay much mind to his questionably evil sword; he instead began twisting the edges of the cube.

"**What…what are you doing? You don't randomly twist the edges like that!" **Belserius was already displeased with Hugo being reckless with the object.

Hugo did not abide, what does he need a sword to tell him how to reassemble a colorful cube for? He was surely intelligent enough to do it on his own. Do something on his own for once.

…Right?


End file.
